The Runaways
by starkidpotter215
Summary: After the war ended Hermione thought everything would be good and peaceful. After the war Fred thought everything would be right again. What they did not expect was the marriage law, and how it would shake their lives to their very cores and bring them together in a way they never thought possible. (Mature T, for later chapters)
1. Rumors of a Law

**A/N: First chapter of my new fanfiction, Harry Potter won the poll by a landslide and I'm so excited to write this. Real quick Hermione's 18 and Fred is ALIVE and he's 20. **

The Runaways- Chapter One

Hermione wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and unconsciously tried to tame her bushy hair that had started to frizz at the fumes from her cauldron. She had been working at "Weasley's Wizard Wheezies" all summer, doing accounting and research for Fred and George—but it had been against her better judgment. Now she was experimenting in the back room while sweating profusely and desperately trying to figure out what combination of positions would make a mixture that, when ingested, would automatically make you cry.

Fred and George where having trouble with this new product—they called it "Cry Me a River"—and Hermione, who had already been doing the books for a couple of months at their shop had offered to help.

Hermione let out an angry huff, and put her head in her hands. Suddenly the doorbell jingled, and she immediately stood straight up as Fred strode in to the room with a smirk on his face "A little jumpy there Hermione? You weren't slacking off where you?"

"Of course not I was just—" she stopped herself as she realized he was joking.

"It's getting late, I'm just about to close up." He said. Hermione nodded absent-mindedly and went back to her work. Fred turned to leave, but looked back at her. "Come back to the Burrow for dinner. You've put in enough hours for today, I'm sure Mum would love to have you and Ronniekinz would be _sooooooo_ excited."

Hermione ignored his comment, "I would, but—" She looked longingly down at the bubbling concoction, desperate to solve this mystery.

Fred chuckled "What is it Hermione, started a great love affair with the pewter cauldron have you?"

Hermione grimaced, "Funny." She said unenthusiastically as she turned back to the simmering pot, as if by staring at it for long enough she could figure out the puzzle. Fred looked at her with an amused look plastered on his face until Hermione finally threw her hands up into the air and Fred burst out laughing, "I don't know how to do this Fred! I'm top of my class and I can't figure this out, there is no way I can do this! It's not possible, I can't make a potion that makes people cry! I can't, this has _never _happened before!"

"Blimey Hermione, calm down!" Fred said urgently, striding around the work counter and quickly putting his hands on Hermione's shoulders trying to soothe her. "Breeeeaaattttthhheeee… It's fine we will figure it out. George and I are really good at this stuff and if we all put our heads together we will find a way to make these damn bastards have the sniffles. So calm yourself, Caaaaalllllmmm… are you calm?"

Hermione nodded and looked up at Fred, her eyes still full of concern, "All my ingredients… they should add up—but they don't."

Fred took his arms off Hermione's shoulders, as he sighed. He rolled up his sleeves and a split second later slammed his hands down on to the counter top, "What have you been brewing here Hermione?" he asked as he peered at the contents of the cauldron.

"Well I have Dittany, Fluxweed, Rose Oil, Honeywater, Syrup of Helibore and Eye of Newt, which technically if you add them all up should give you a crying solution that lets up in a couple minutes." Hermione faltered "But—it doesn't."

Fred paused for a moment "Replace Helibore with Arnica and we've got ourselves 'Cry Me a River' Hermione. Now let's go."

Hermione gaped at Fred, "But how—"

"Syrup of Helibore is found in the draft of peace, it gives a soothing effect which was counter acting your potion. I don't really consider crying a peaceful thing, I find rather upsetting."

"But why—" She was stuttering, looking utterly confused.

"Hermione, it's late! I don't want to play the role of ol'Profesor Snape! Can we just—" Fred groaned gesturing wildly at the door.

"Fine, Fine, Fine! Hermione said, giving in and letting Fred lead her through the store and out the front door. She felt the heat of the hot summer night and closed her eyes and let the fresh air rush over her as she listened to the "Click, click" of her feet against the cobble stone street.

Fred held out his arm and she took it, now used to apparating alongside one of the twins. She kept her eyes closed as she heard the loud "Crack!" and felt the familiar but yet, unpleasant sensation of being pushed in, out and backward before she felt stable again and was standing in an empty field just outside The Burrow.

Hermione immediately let go of Fred's arm and shifted away awkwardly.

She couldn't help it, it was simply a reflex. Fred made his way to the door and looked back at Hermione expectantly, "Well? Are you coming?"

"Yes, just give me a minute." She said. Fred raised an eyebrow, "It's just I haven't been out of the shop for days and the _air_ feels _so_ good."

Fred nodded, "I'll let mum know that you'll be coming in eventually."

Hermione thanked him and watched him open the door and march into the living room with a great call of "Blimey that smells good! Mum what have you been cooking? God damn it Ron, I'm not her! Get off, these robes are new!" Hermione couldn't help but smile, as she shuffled around in the dry grass until she was lying down on her back under the stars.

The summer had been going by so fast—Hogwarts began next week, and she couldn't believe it. It was so strange to think that she would be returning to school after a whole year of fighting against the dark arts. But Professor McGonagall had announced it in a letter sent to every one of the Hogwarts students who had been7th years last year. Everyone of them must return for half a year to replenishing the knowledge that was lost during that treacherous year.

Hermione shuddered, that year had been awful. It had been too dangerous and too horrific to even think about, and as she did she became very conscious of the thin scars of writing etched in her skin. Of course they had won in the end though, and every thing was at ease. The only thing that puzzled Hermione was about how Wizard race could survive for too much longer; the population had lost near_ly eight thousand_ wizards. There had been whispers of a "Marriage Law" being decreed and she prayed that the rumors false. A marriage law!

"_How ridiculous" _thought Hermione—though she didn't know the details, she figured that no good could come from something like that! She presumed that if that happened that she would have to marry Ron. Though she did like Ron, she wasn't sure if she wanted to marry him yet! The whole ordeal was really quite confusing to her, one kiss and now everything was completely bewildering.

She felt a sharp pain at her temple and took this as a sign to stop over thinking things for the night. So she crawled to her feet, brushed herself off and gently placed a knock on the door.

She heard Fred's voice exclaim loudly, "That'll be her Ron! Make sure not to tackle her as she makes her way in through the door!"

A split second later the door had swung open and Ron stood in front of her beaming, "Bloody hell Hermione, I didn't know you would be joining us."

There was a loud guffaw from the living room where the second Weasley twin was sitting on the couch—his brother next to him. Fred muttered into his brother's ear in a not-so-secretive-whisper "Yeah right, like he hasn't just spent the past fifteen minutes in the bathroom primping for this very occasion."

Ron shot a death glare in the direction of his siblings and turned back to Hermione with a look of pure delight, "You doing' alright then?"

"Oh—yes, lots of work but I'm managing." Hermione smiled shyly.

"I bet, heard from Fred you're working more hours then they are."

"I said no-such-thing!" Protested Fred, who was again eavesdropping.

"But out!" Ron retorted.

"Why! You can't talk to me like that—I'm a guest!" Fred gasped, pretending to be scandalized by his brother's words.

"Yeah right!"

"Dinner!" Called Mrs. Weasley entering the entryway from the kitchen and giving her two sons a look that warned them against bringing the fight to the dining table. She noticed Hermione and immediately broke into a beam. "Hello Hermione dear, how nice of you to join us for dinner, I dare say you deserve it after how hard you've been working. Peckish?"

"Very." Said Hermione letting Mrs. Weasley's warm smile wash over her and comfort her and let her worries of a marriage law dissolve.

That was until Mr. Weasley and Percy began talking about it over dinner.

"All I'm saying father, it is a reasonable move for the Ministry to make. I mean more then eight thousand wizards lost? It will cost us in the long run if we don't hurry the process of reproduction along a bit." Said Percy in his always-knowledgeable tone that automatically kept anyone from doubting him.

"Yes, but all I'm saying is that it isn't natural for people to _produce _children in this manner. You'll end up with _unfit parents_ if it's passed, not to mention _children_ as parents! After all seventeen year olds would be affected!" Mr. Weasley replied, frustrated.

"The Ministry wouldn't really pass this law would they dad?" asked Ginny pale faced looking at her father, concerned.

Mr. Weasley sighed, "It looks probable, I mean—it is a lot more innocent then what You-Know-Who was planning on doing to us."

"But this is crap! What if people refuse to obey the law?!" Fred asked angrily.

"Now don't talk nonsense Fred!" Mr. Weasley spluttered, "If this law is passed every one of you will follow it. If not, I assume your wand will be broken in two by Ministry Officials and how happy will you be then? I doubt any of you would be thinking yourselves too clever stuck as an incompetent squib."

Hermione felt sick and pushed her dessert of chocolate pudding away, she wasn't in the mood for it anymore. And as she did so she found herself gazing at Fred, who was looking at her in worry, she felt on odd jump in her stomach. She waved it off instantly—after all it was probably another reaction to the thought of a marriage law, because oh what a horrible thought it was.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Rate and Review, no flames please! I'll be updating soon! I promise! **


	2. Assez

**A/N: Before you read this, I want you to think of all the poor children that were killed this morning in the Elementary Massacre. It breaks my heart to think about it, but I am sending all my love all the families that were affected by this tragedy, and I hope you do too.**

** I hope you rest in peace you little witches and wizards, I know you all had great magic inside you and it makes me so sad to think that the world will never see it again, but I hope that where you are now is even greater then Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

**On 12/14/12, twenty very special kids were lost, and I will be thinking of them, everyday. **

**I'm sorry for such a grim Author's Note, but I felt like I needed to say something about it. So I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

The Runaways- Chapter Two

Hermione was stunned at how fast the past month had gone by, it was her last day of work and she was now frantically rummaging through all the cupboards of the joke shop trying to find her good set of scales that she had brought with her on her first day on the job. She needed them before she left for Hogwarts in 5 days and if not she would have to buy a new set on the group trip to Diagon Alley that afternoon.

She was very excited for the trip and it was because Harry had dropped by the Burrow to stay the previous week, and Hermione had been spending all the time she possibly could with him and Ron, but it still wasn't enough. She still had to work four hours in the store everyday, but it still made time fly by—it was possibly the main reason why the month had whizzed by like it had. It finally felt post-war when Harry was around, it finally felt like they where in the golden ages.

She was looking forward to the afternoon out even though she did spent quite a lot of time in Diagon Alley as it was but it would be more fun with Ginny, Harry and Ron.

"Good morning Hermione!" said a friendly voice as the doorbell jingled. "Hermione?"

"Morning!" Called Hermione from behind a pile of "Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-Bangs" still shifting the boxes to see if she had misplaced her scales there when stacking the fireworks two weeks ago.

She heard footsteps and while she was the floor gaze landed on a pair of brown, shiny shoes.

"Honestly Hermione, getting cozy with the floor? Won't the cauldron be upset?" Her eyes slowly rose up to meet Fred's face and couldn't help but feel embarrassed at her behavior. Could she ever not be in the midst of having a meltdown when he was around?

"I—can't find my scales. I need to find them or I'll have to buy a new set this afternoon, and I just cannot afford to buy another nice pair of scales if my other ones are just lying around somewhere just out of reach."

"Scales you say?"

"Yes."

"Silver? With 'HG' engraved on them at the base?" Asked Fred.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Hermione hopping to her feet.

"Yeah they're in one of 'SALE' bins over there."

"Really Fred?! Thanks!" Hermione bounded over to the sale bins, throwing her arm in and was feeling around until her hand clasped around a solid pair of scales. "Found them!" She cried in satisfaction and turning back to celebrate with Fred to find him gone.

An odd sense of disappointment spread over her, though she didn't know why. Hermione shook her head immediately, cross with herself _"Be happy! Everything's going your way, you have all your closest friends in your life, a good amount of galleons in your pocket and you managed to find your scales."_ She smiled, nodded and was about to leave the shop for the last time as an employee when she heard Fred shout from the back room.

"Hermione, will you come back here for a second!?"

She scowled, perplexed and was about to make her way to the black curtain that was hiding Fred Weasley when he pulled it aside and gazed around the room.

He grinned when he saw her and marched over to Hermione, purple robes billowing out behind him.

"Here you are then." He said sticking out his hand that was holding a whimsically wrapped parcel. "A little something to show our appreciation before you go."

Hermione stared at it taken aback. "Is this for me Fred?"

"Of course it is, I just said it was didn't I?"

Hermione slowly took the gift from Fred and held it tight in her hands, not really knowing what to do with it. She looked at him unsure, "Should I open it?"

"Nah'!" He said waving a hand casually, "That'd be awkward! Wait until you're at Hogwarts and you need some cheering up. You never no McGonagall might have brought back Umbrage."

"Oh please Fred, she would never in a million years!"

"You never know… there's a fine line between hate and love Hermione." Fred said wiggling his eyebrows, taunting her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to leave only pausing slightly to turn back and smile at him as she pulled open the door and left the store, feeling melancholy because it might possibly the last time she heard that jingling bell.

* * *

"Hurry up you two!" snapped Hermione in delight as she sauntered down the cobble stone street, in step with one of her best friends Ginny Weasley. She was talking to Ron and Harry, who of course they were lagging behind.

"Hermione! What else could we possibly need?!" Called Harry, disgruntled from so much walking.

"Don't be silly you two, we still have to get new robes and Ginny and I need new dresses for the First Annual Ball of Lucror, I'm so excited!" Hermione exclaimed.

For it had all been mentioned in McGonagall's letter, Hogwarts was putting on a ball in celebration of the end of the war and a fresh start for the beloved school. And it wasn't just for the students, oh no, prestigious witches and wizards were invited too, it was going to be the event of the year.

Hermione and Ginny grinned at each other, for Ginny was almost bursting with anticipation.

Ginny suddenly turned around and still keeping up with Hermione, hollered at Harry "Oy! Harry! You goanna take me to that thing?"

Harry laughed, "You bet!"

Ginny grinned and ran to him, throwing her arms around him and kissing him fiercely. Hermione—who had been watching this exchange—found herself glancing at Ron awkwardly, who was looking back at her with the same look in his eyes. Hermione stiffened, looked straight ahead and marched down the street, and didn't stop marching until she and marched into "Madam Malikin's". She ordered the robes, and numbly let Madam Malkin lead her over to the podium to hem and alter her Hogwarts robes, she didn't take in any of this in fact Hermione became painful unaware of her surroundings. All she could think of was the events that had just transpired between her and Ron, the uneasiness, the discomfort. How was it that for the past seven years she had been in love with this boy, and now they couldn't even share a look without feeling excruciatingly awkward.

_"This isn't the way this is supposed to be" _Hermione thought uneasily, _"I at least should want to be spend time with him, I should at least feel something." _

While they were exciting madam Malkins, robes in hand, Ginny pulled Hermione aside, "Sorry for ditching you back there, but you know… I love him and everything's finally falling into place and—I just couldn't help myself,

Hermione shook her head, "No, no, no it's fine, really Ginny I just—" she stopped herself, and smiled. She didn't want to put a damper on things, it was Hermione's own fault that she couldn't get her feelings sorted. No she wouldn't bother Ginny with her problems when she was so blissfully happy with her life and Harry. So she made up something on the spot that would put an end to Ginny's worries. "I'm just nervous, what if I can't find the perfect dress for the ball?"

"Oh please Hermione! That's one thing you don't have to worry about. I will make sure we both look drop-dead fantastic." Said Ginny, an odd amount of ferocity in her voice.

Hermione forced a smile, and let Ginny shuffle her out the door, chattering away about the best Muggle dress store in London "—and Hermione, they give you chocolate and champagne while you are trying the dresses on, seriously, CHAMPAGNE! I walk by there sometimes and see plump muggle women just trying on the dresses to get the chocolate—"

Hermione smiled and commented absent-mindedly "We should go there."

"Really?!"

"Oy! Are we invited?" Ron asked loudly from two feet behind them.

"Of course not." Said Ginny. "The dresses are a surprise." She looked at Harry and gave him a flirtatious smile, Harry grinned, Ron scowled at the two of them and punched Harry in the arm.

"Watch it!" Ron commanded.

Ginny laughed and turned to Hermione "Do want to go right now maybe?"

Hermione thought about it for a split second, and in an instant it sounded like the perfect idea. Her and Ginny, just the two of them—she loved Harry and Ron, but sometimes she got sick of being a boy.

"I would _love_ to."

"Brilliant." Said Ginny, automatically grabbing Hermione's arm and turning on the spot and with a "Pop!" they had apparated, leaving the boys standing by themselves in the crowded lane, looking at each other dumbfounded only before shrugging and continuing down the road.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny appeared behind an old telephone booth outside "Assez" the boutique Ginny was talking about. It was a new white brick shop with a display in the window of three mannequins. The first one was in a sassy pose, her right hand by her cheek, fingers flared as her left hung by her side feeling the soft green taffeta that the pretty evening gown was made of, it was paired with a pair of drastic of black heels. The second was a lavender color, with deep purple ruffles that went down the skirt. The last was very soft pinkish-gold semi-ball-gown, with a sparkling tool over the skirt with, a sweetheart neckline and the thing that stood out about it for Hermione was that it wasn't floor length; it ended two inches above the ankle. Paired with gold elegant heels, Hermione was amazed. _"I could never pull off something like that, I would look like a fool…"_

"Let's go in!" said Ginny giddily, hurriedly getting to the door and pulling it open for and Hermione who was right behind her. As they entered "Assez" they heard a tinkling bell and immediately found themselves enchanted. The walls where covered in pink and white striped elegant wall paper, there was a podium in the center of the room that was directly in front of a grand mirror, edged with gold paint. The perfectly white carpet practically glowed from being so clean, there were two doors besides the one they had just come in from. A pink one at the back of the store and an archway that presumably led to the dressing rooms.

After taking in the whole store and its glamour Hermione finally noticed that off in the left hand corner of the room was a rose colored counter, where a cash register rested. A beautiful woman stood behind the cash register, she had sleek, bronze skin, jet black hair, she had friendly, deep brown eyes, and she smiled at them, stepping out from behind the counter, revealing her black dress of a uniform that stood out against the pink, white and gold room.

"Hello there! Do you have an appointment? How may I help you here at 'Assez'?" She asked, looking expectantly at Ginny and Hermione.

"Oh-we don't have an appointment, we didn't know you had to make one. We're sorry." Said Hermione apologetically, and turned to leave "Come on Ginny."

Ginny looked upset, "But Hermione, look at the dresses in the window! They're amazing! We're not going to have to time to come back here and get something for the ball before school starts."

"I know but we don't have an appointment. We can't just come in here and expect them to serve-"

"Hold on a second love." Interrupted the woman, whose name-tag read "Clara" "Let me check to see if we have any upcoming appointments and see if we can fit you in, it'll just take a second." She glided back to her spot behind the counter, took out a white laptop and opened it. Hermione and Ginny watched her in awe as she typed away, _  
_

"How can anyone be so regal?" Hissed Ginny in Hermione's ear.

"I have no idea. She makes working on a computer look like-an art."

"Good news!" Exclaimed Clara, looking up from her screen and grinning at them, "We don't have another appointment for a couple hours so I can fit you in now if you like!"

"Yes!" Ginny cried.

"Shall we get started then?" Asked Clara, walking through the room to stand in front of a pink door at the far back wall. "Would you girls like to take a look in the back room? That's where we keep all our dresses, in fact, here in 'Assez' we often call it 'the dress vault.'"

"Sure!" Said Ginny eagerly, watching in delight as Clara opened the door and revealed a space lined with gold hangers, and from those hangers where rows and rows of gorgeous, elegant dresses suspending from them. Ginny guffawed loudly at the sight-a sound that reminded Hermione so much of her brother Fred, that it made Hermione burst out laughing. Clara looked at them, politely puzzled.

"I'll send your consultant in, her name's Ethel and assure you she'll take great care of you." Clara said, leaving the two girls alone for the time being.

Ginny looked at Hermione with a devilish grin on her face, looked at the dresses and looked back at Hermione and then let out a squeal of delight, "Hermione is this not the greatest idea I've ever had or what?!"

"Oh no," Said Hermione breathless, struggling to take in all the dresses, "It is."

"Many people react that way to 'Assez', If I could afford it I think I would have already bought the whole store." Hermione and Ginny turned to see a tall girl standing behind them with long strawberry-blonde hair that was pulled up in an elegant knot at the back of her head, she had fair skin and bright red lips that were spread in a smile. "I'm Ethel, I'll be your consultant today."

"Hi Ethel, I'm Hermione and this is Ginny and we are shopping for some dresses for an event we will be attending this October."

"Oh how wonderful!" Ethel exclaimed, clapping her hands, "Should we start pulling some dresses for you girls? That way I can get a sense of what each of you like." Hermione and Ginny nodded excitedly, as Ethel led them further into the dress vault, she turned on her heels to face them, "So are you two girly or more laid-back types, what are you girls looking for?"

"Well I'm not very girly usually." Explained Ginny wandering over to one of the rows of dresses and starting to sort through it, "I like more subtle colors because of my hair you know? It's so red that I usually can't pair anything to harsh with it."

Ethel nodded and smiled, "Oh I understand completely, I'm a natural red-head too, I could never wear neon colors or anything like that." she turned to Hermione, "And you what do you like?"

Hermione drew a blank, _what did she like? _

"She's classy, elegant, with a little bit of girly flare to her." Said Ginny matter-a-factly, not looking up from her sorting, Hermione noticed that she had already pulled two dresses.

"Do you like pink tones or are you more of a mauve, purple kind of girl?"

"Oh-um, I don't know. I'm pretty willing to try on anything as long as it's not bright yellow, I like softer tones-like Ginny."

Ethel nodded again "Okay I think I've got it, be free to try on anything in the dressing rooms. I'm going to go on a hunt and start pulling things for you girls, trust me by the end of the afternoon the two of you are going to have your dresses."

* * *

Hermione and Ginny had been at Assez for a whole hour when Ginny found her dress. Ethel had pulled it for her, it was strapless, light and of the softest blue. It reminded Hermione of a mermaid, it was made of weightless fabric that flowed at Ginny's slightest movement. It also managed to make her look sexy and grown-up which Ginny liked. "I'm just tired of being thought of 'Ron Weasley's Little Sister.'" she had moaned at the beginning of the appointment.

Hermione on the overhand had had no-such luck. She had tried on nearly a dozen dresses and none of them had made the cut.

"It has to be perfect." Ginny kept telling Ethel and Ethel would respond sadly,

"I know, I'm sorry, I _am_ trying." Hermione felt bad, she didn't mean to be so complicated but none of them really felt right on her, they didn't_ feel like her_. Whenever she put one on she felt like a girl in a very pretty dress, but not like Hermione.

Ethel at that very moment was sinking into one of the store's pretty pink and white couches outside the dressing rooms looking at Hermione and Ginny in dismay. "I have given you everything that fits what you're looking for. I swear. There is _nothing l_eft that you can try on."

Clara suddenly rounded the corner and overheard what Ethel had just said, "Ethel! Don't say that to her! How cruel!"

"I know our motto is 'there is something here for everyone' Clara, but I just can't find anything that she adores." Ethel sighed, looking exhausted.

Clara looked at Hermione thoughtfully, Hermione shrunk back feeling self-consious for she was wearing only a slip. "I've got it!" Clare said brightly, snapping her fingers, and she disappeared.

Ginny looked at Hermione, "If we don't find something here, we can always go somewhere else." as she tried to comfort Hermione Ginny took a swig of her champagne.

"Here it is!" Clara announced coming through the archway with a dress covered in a plastic cover.

Hermione gazed at it for a second, thunderstruck she had immediately recognized it as the third dress from the display in the window. She was taken a back, "Uh-no. I'm sorry, I wouldn't look good in that, you see it's rather-um-"

"Bloody hell Hermione just try it on!" complained Ginny, "You've already tried on twelve one more can't hurt."

Hermione took the dress from Clara and took it into the dressing room with her. She took it out of it's bag, found the tiny zipper, un-zipped it and slipped it on, finding pleasure in the "Crunch, Crunch" it made as she pulled it up the length of her body. It took a while to pull the zipper all the way up again, she was rubbish at it without someone to help her.

She looked at herself in the full length mirror in her dressing room... it was perfect. In every single way. It was her, it was just the right amount of sophistication, whimsicality and fun rolled in to one. Hermione took in how it hugged her small waist, how it flared out, how it made her feel so impossibly gorgeous. She took a deep breath, so worried that the others would tell her that it looked awful on her. She prepared herself for the worst, turned the door-knob and stepped out into the open, where a chorus of gasps welcomed her.

"Hermione!" This was Ginny, "You are so beautiful! That dress-on you, it's just so-Do you love it?"

Hermione nodded, fighting back an enormous smile "I do."

Ethel smacked herself in the forehead with the back of her palm, "Of course, the gold-princess-mini how did I not think of that. It looks flawless, it really does."

Clara just simply said, "Love... the boy who's going to be dancing with you on that night, is going to be the luckiest man on Earth."

Ginny said smirked, "That'll be my brother."

Hermione laughed a fake little laugh "Ahaha, you're right, I suppose it will be."

"I'm always right." said Ginny and down the rest of her champagne.

But not even Ginny knew how right she really was.

**I going to try to update this weekend, if not it'll be up Friday, next Sunday at the latest. Rate, Review and Favorite. 3 No flames. **


	3. The Anger of Ronald Weasley

**A/N: Third Chapter, so exciting. Two in one week, phew! It's been exhausting, but it's so much fun to write I can hardly stop myself doing it. Last chapter didn't really get as many reviews as I would have liked but I'm glad that those who are reviewing like it so, I take it as a good thing. **

The Runaways- Chapter Three

"Now Ron, Ginny, I packed you two lunches, so no spending money at the trolley there's no need." Lectured Mrs. Weasley. Ginny, Harry and Ron were all standing on platform 9 ¾, about to board the train for Hogwarts and everyone had come to say goodbye: Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George, Bill and a pregnant Fleur. Hermione suddenly realized how many of the usual clan were missing. How many lives had been taken during the war, the platform seemed unusually empty.

"Mum I don't want them!" Ron said in disgust.

"Don't be rude!"

"I'm not being rude, I'm being honest. We never eat them, I feed mine to Pig and God knows what Ginny does with hers, but I know she doesn't eat it."

"Fine, go stuff your faces with sweets then if I can't stop you!" Snapped Weasley.

"Excellent," Ron grinned, "can we have some gold then mum?"

"Don't push your luck Ron…" muttered Ginny.

"You would do well to listen to your sister young man." Said Mrs. Weasley slyly.

"Hermione?" Hermione felt a tapping on her shoulder; she turned around to find Fred looking at her nervously, "Could I talk to you? It'll only take a second."

"Why yes, of course you can."

He led her away from the others, off by one of the red brick walls, Hermione couldn't help but notice Ron's eyes on them.

"I have something to say." Fred said awkwardly, shuffling back and forth on his feet. Averting his gaze to look at the sign that read, "The Hogwarts Express" right above Hermione's head.

"I actually gathered that much, thanks." Said Hermione.

"Of course you did." Said Fred, laughing nervously. Looking up at the ceiling, then commenting randomly "They use two different colored brinks here, I never noticed…"

"Fred!?"

"Yes?"

"What were you going to tell me?"

"Oh yeah. Ummm…." His eyes met Hermione's for the first time since he had pulled her aside. "Take care of yourself, it's been a pretty rough year with the war and all and it would be rubbish if you choose now as the time to get hit by the Whomping Willow and get all the smarts knocked out of you."

Hermione was taken a back by this sudden show of concern, she suddenly felt very warm. "I uh—thanks Fred, but I'll be fine."

"Oh I know you will! You're not stupid, like Ron."

"Ron's not stupid." Said Hermione

"If you say so." Snorted Fred.

"He's not. He got more O.W.L's then you did." Fred looked slightly stung for a second, but he just shrugged,

"Yeah well, that's 'cause I didn't try. As I said before I should have gotten an E on every O.W.L I took my 5th year, because George and I exceeded everyone's expectations by just showing up."

Hermione laughed and shook her head, "Yeah but you didn't even study Fred, honestly how did you expect to get all E's."

"Doesn't matter anyway does it? I'm a successful business man."

Their conversation was interrupted by the whistling of the train—the cue for all students to board.

"Well, that's me. I should be going." Hermione said, and in the moment her heart felt heavy.

Fred walked with her back to the others, Harry, Ron and Ginny were all ready boarding the train and he watched patiently as she hugged everybody else goodbye, until she turned back to him.

"Goodbye Granger, have a good year. I feel bloody sorry for you, having to go to an 8th year of school."

Hermione gave a smirk, "Thanks I will, I guess I might see you around the Holidays. If I get invitation to come visit, that is."

Fred nodded, as he looked sideways at the noisy train. "You will, with Mum loving you so much I would much more surprised if she didn't… well you better board you don't want to risk missing it for me."

"Yes, I suppose so. Goodbye Fred." Hermione said sadly, hearing the screeching of the train's wheels and knowing it was about to take off. She started up the coal black steps, preparing herself for the long journey, when Fred—in one quick motion—grabbed her elbow, stopping her.

Hermione looked over her shoulder and looked at him, perplexed, "If you ever find yourself having a ruddy time, you can—uh—write me. I might be able to provide a laugh, that is something I'm rather good at." Said Fred, his tone was somewhat different then usual, and his deep brown eyes were locked with hers.

The engine started and the next thing Hermione knew the train was slowly being grinding away from the station, and it was doing so Hermione whispered "definitely." And the train was swept away, but before it did she saw Fred send a childish grin her way.

Hermione was dumbstruck for a second, not knowing why she was feeling so lightheaded. She just stood there; stunned, she felt faint... his face was going 'round in her head. But Hermione quickly got hold of herself, she didn't know why Fred had affected her the way that he had, but she brushed it off. Fred Weasley should be the least of her troubles. She headed down the long aisle of the train, peering into compartment after compartment trying to locate Ron, Ginny and Harry. As she did so she found it very strange that other student's eyes kept following as she walked, their eyes glimmering with interest, making her feel like an animal in a zoo even though Harry had prepared her for this.

"_Now that everyone knows all that we've done, they are going to see you differently, they'll think of you like they would a celebrity."Harry had said. _

She eventually found them all in one of the last compartments of the train. Ginny and Harry were sitting together, Harry's arm was around Ginny's shoulder, Ron was sitting across from them and they were all chatting animatedly. They stopped as wobbled in, the heat in her cheeks rising.

Ron looked sour, "Finally decided to show up then?"

Hermione scowled, "Ron—I—what?"

"Finally had enough of my brother then, have you?"

"Ron..." Warned Ginny looking alarmed.

"No Ginny, please let her explain to me what it is about my brother that is so appealing. What is it about Fred that's had you smitten from the start of the summer?!" Ron said ferociously, standing up from his seat. Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny, looking for some sort of explanation from where this outburst had come from. But they were averting her gaze. "Come off it, all those hours in the store you can't tell me that nothing ever happened between the two of you!"

"Ron, please stop shouting." Said Hermione quietly.

"No I want to here your reasons for fooling around with my brother when _I'm_ supposed to be your boyfriend!"

Hermione snapped, "Stop it! Stop it now! I have never fooled around with Fred, or anyone for that matter! And I would appreciate it if you quit attacking me, I don't know when you became my 'boyfriend', but it if that's what you consider yourself I would say your doing a rather poor job of it! Honestly accusing me of doing stuff that I would never dream of doing! Especially to you!"

Ron looked at her quizzically "You never, nothing ever happened with you and Fred?"

"No." Hermione retorted.

"You never—? Then why were the two of you going off by yourself to say your private goodbyes?"

"Oh you know Fred, he likes to—you know—pretend nothing fazes him."

"That doesn't exactly explain things." Said Ron haughtily.

"I shouldn't have to explain your own brother to you. He and I are friends, that's all, we're just closer then we used to be and it's messing with your head Ron."

"Well as longs as it's just that, I don't see a problem." Said Ron, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh thank God, I was worried that you wouldn't approve and I would just have to hide in the kitchen like a little women, who can't make choices on her own, have opinions and friends without her boyfriends approval."

"Aha! So you admit I'm your boyfriend" Cried Ron.

"That's what you got out of that? You are such a prat Ron!"

"Oi! Don't call me a prat!" Demanded Ron.

"Then stop acting like one!" snapped Hermione, and turned to leave, "I can't deal with this right now. Excuse me."

Harry protested, "Hermione don't—" but she had already slammed the compartment door behind her, she heard him turn on Ron the instant she had left. "What did you have to go and do that for?"

Hermione found tears welling up in her eyes, and quickly tried to find a safe place to let them fall. She started running back up the aisle, trying to remember which one held Luna and Neville. She found them quickly, closed the door behind her and burst into tears.

"Hermione!" Neville shouted, who had not been expecting a crumbling Hermione Granger to burst into his compartment just when he thought he was going to have pleasant journey with his new girlfriend.

"I'-m, re-re-re-eally sorry." Hermione sobbed, gasping for air, this was followed by a loud "Hiccup!"

"Come sit here with me Hermione. Don't worry Ron won't be able to be cruel to you here." Said Luna breathily, getting up from her seat to put her arm comfortingly around Hermione's shoulder to lead her over to the spot next to her.

"How did you—?" hiccup, "know?"

Luna smiled kindly, "He is awfully funny, but at times he can be so insensitive."

"You have no idea." Sniffled Hermione, wiping her eyes and nose, Luna nodded sympathetically, but then her eyes rose above Hermione's head just as she heard the opening of the compartment door.

It was followed by Ginny's voice. "Hermione? Are you alright?"

"No." Said Hermione, still very much upset. "I'm not."

"Ron says he's really, really sorry" Ginny said apprehensively.

Hermione snorted, "Please, not he's not you and Harry are just making him feel guilty."

"As we should, he was awful to you." Hermione nodded and threw her head into Luna's shoulder, crying harder.

"_Idiot Ron, stupid, tactless, oblivious Ron. What the hell was wrong with him?" _Everything this year was supposed to be falling into place, like it had been for Ginny, but instead everything was much more complicated. When the war was going on, it was always so intoxicating to imagine the life she would lead when it ended, and when Hermione had imagined it, it had always been with Ron. Because Ron had become such a different version of himself during the war, one that was more sensitive, more take-action. But when it ended she got this Ron, the same old one that had ruined The Yule Ball for her, the same one that had made her cry all day locked in the toilets when she was eleven, and the same one that had broken her heart into a million pieces by snogging Lavender Brown all over the place.

"_Why he hasn't changed at all!" _Thought Hermione suddenly not sad anymore but furious.

She turned around to look at Ginny, her curls whipping her face and her cheeks hot from all the crazy emotions. "Go back to Harry, Ginny. I know you want to spend it with him, go. And tell Ron that if he wants to be my boyfriend he's going to have stop being such a complete jealous idiot!"

Ginny looked a little bit hurt, "Hermione I—"

"I'm not mad at you, I just really need to be alone, and as much as I would love to come back to the compartment with you and Harry, I just can't risk another riot from Ron. I'm sorry, I'll talk to you later alright?" Ginny nodded, looking like she was blaming herself for the whole affair. "It's not your fault Ginny… don't look so guilty."

Ginny looked away, "I know, but he's my brother and he's being such a fool—I don't like it when he does this. I don't like it when he hurts you—in anyway. But I'll tell him, hopefully _that_ will knock some sense into him and he can start acting like a real Weasley man."

Ginny gave Hermione one last apologetic look before turning on her heel and strutting down the narrow hall again.

"Hermione, a possible reason you might be so distressed is because you have wrackspurt infestation, I'm very good at spotting them you know, and I must say that your brain must be dreadfully fuzzy."

"Oh Luna, that explains so much." Sighed Hermione, letting the soothing, droning voice of Luna Lovegood soothe her.

**A/N: Anyway that's chapter three, hope you liked it! Rate, Review and Favorite. Next chapter will probably be up sometime next Friday. Sunday at the latest. **


	4. Back Again to Black

**A/N: I'm so happy I finished this before Sunday ended! Just like I promised! I had such a busy week I didn't have much time for writing, but now that I'm on break you can expect faster updates in the next week. Anyway hope you like the chapter! **

The Runaways- Chapter Four

The Hogwarts express had been winding through pastures of green grass and dry wheat for endless hours, the sun had set and the moon was high in the sky, looming over the train like a beacon of light guiding it on its way to the castle.

Hermione had been listening to the "Chug-a-chug-a-chug-a-chug-a" of the wheels, going around and around, seeking comfort, when she had fallen asleep, curled up in one corner of the compartment.

The next thing she knew Luna and Neville were shaking her awake, she could make out their fuzzy outlines through her eyelids "Hermione wake up, come on, Hermione we're here!"

Hermione started, groggy and disoriented, "Where are we?" she muttered, rubbing her eyes, feeling un-rested despite the nap.

"At Hogwarts of course! Hurry up, we'll get the worst carriage if we don't get off the train soon!" Cried Neville, he took Luna's hand, opened the door and started exiting, he gestured frantically for Hermione to follow.

Hermione yawned and followed them slowly out in to the aisle, down the aisle, off the train and onto the Hogwarts platform that lead them to the carriages.

Hermione, who still didn't feel like talking to Ron, got on the same one with Neville and Luna and couldn't help but notice the presence of the Thestral who was pulling the carriage powerfully up the winding rode that led to the grand castle as the rain pattered down.

Neville and Luna were talking animatedly but she didn't feel like adding anything to the conversation, she wasn't feeling very up to it. In fact she felt rather ill, hot and cold at the same time. Hermione waved that thought away and ignored the searing pain in her head. There was no point in making in a fuss and getting people all worried just because she was a little under the weather.

When the carriages arrived at the castle doors, Luna, Neville and Hermione all jumped out, running up the steps and into the castle trying to avoid the rain, and slammed the oak doors behind them.

Ron, Ginny and Harry entered right behind them. They shook the rain from their hair and looked at Hermione awkwardly. Ron averted his eyes as Harry smiled, "Hermione! You will sit with us won't you? We missed you on the train but we can't not sit together at the feast."

Hermione nodded, it was silly to think that she could distance herself from Ginny and Harry, especially on their final year at Hogwarts. "Alright—as long as Ron doesn't start making ridiculous accusations again. I would love to."

"He won't!" Promised Ginny eagerly then turning on Ron with a look sheer loathing and saying between her teeth, "Will you?"

"I promise I won't! I acted like a prat and I'm really sorry Hermione!" Ron interjected looking relived that no one was yelling at him anymore.

"Good." Said Hermione somewhat satisfied, she waved goodbye to Luna and Neville and strode in to the Great Hall her friends on either side of her.

It had been completely repaired since the war, it was in perfect condition looking exactly the same as it had before the Death Eaters had destroyed it. The long, comforting tables were set up in their usual places and while striding over to the table Harry looked over at Hermione and grinned, he was home, and she couldn't be any happier to be back either.

As the group took their places at the Gryffindor house table, Hermione noticed the deep navy sky alight with candles. "_So many candles… so many…" _she thought, se the candles blurred together and licked each other with their dazzling flames.

"Hermione are you alright? You look flushed." Said Ginny looking concerned.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Waved Hermione casually, tired of people fussing over her. She turned to the people crowding into the hall, she looked through the sea of students trying to catch glimpses of familiar faces, she noticed with a painful stab how there were so many missing, those she would never see again.

"Can I have your attention, please!" Cried Headmistress McGonagall from the golden podium at the center of the staff table. She was dressed in fine tyrian robes etched with black stars; atop her head was a crooked pointed black hat. She stood in front of them, her presence demanding the attention of every soul in the room. She was no longer Professor McGonagall the strict teacher of Transfiguration, but she was their leader and the main protector of their school.

"Is it just me or does she seem…different?" Asked Ron quietly as a couple stragglers rushed to their seats.

"Oh I know what you mean she does certainly seem to have that, 'Dumbledore' sort of essence." Hissed Hermione back, transfixed by her new headmistress. The others continued to whisper, but Hermione suddenly couldn't focus. Professor McGonagall was talking now, starting her beginning of year speech, but her vision was hazy and she was so very hot.

The large doors opened again and Hermione barely noticed the first-years traipsing past her to the front of the hall where they were about to be sorted. Time was going by so fast—but yet very slow as she tried to get her eyes to function.

She barely took in the Sorting Hat's new song, one about strength and overcoming obstacles, the binding together of the school to defeat dark magic. She didn't notice the calls of, "RAVENCLAW!" or "GRYFFINDOR!", not even "SLYTHRIN!' or "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Hermione commanded herself to pay attention, to not let herself miss such a glorious moment of her final year at Hogwarts. She wanted so very desperately to listen, to soak in Professor McGonagall's words, to then lock them away in a secret part of her brain so she could access them whenever she needed comfort or reassurance. But all she saw were twists of blurry shapes as the room got to an astoundingly scalding temperature and started spinning. _"STOP MOVING!" _she begged, as she felt the pins and needles in her head worsen.

Then, in one swift motion, Hermione collapsed and everything went black, and the last thing she heard were the worried voices and mutters of all the people in the room.

* * *

Hermione came in and out of consciousness over the past few hours, one second it was Madam Pomfrey looking over her looking concerned but busily mixing potions and herbs together in a little cauldron, the next it was Professor McGonagall accompanied by Ginny, Ron and Harry, the next it was just Ginny, a very distraught Ginny.

_"Don't cry Ginny, please don't cry…" _

When Hermione finally came 'round, it was morning and Madam Pomfrey was again at her bedside pouring her a glass of something very green.

"Oh good you're up, though you should be by now. Had a nasty little fever you did."

Hermione blinked, hard, adjusting to the sudden light in the hospital wing. "I did?"

"Yes, you did. Do you mind if I ask you, did you happen to come in contact with any Rose Oil at all in the past few weeks?" Asked Madam Pomfrey handing the glass to Hermione and ordering her to "drink up."

She drank it, it was bitter and somewhat sickening but she felt better after it was all gone, after the last gulp she handed the glass back to Madam Pomfrey and said, "I did now that I think of it. Why does it matter."

Madam Pomfrey sighed, "It matters because recent studies show that Rose Oil-when in contact with the skin-will be soaked up into the bloodstream and passed through your system causing side effects that consist of nasty, sudden fevers and stomach flu. It's odd but there you have it." Hermione was very shocked, and apparently Madam Pomfrey could see her concern, "Don't worry, you aren't at any risk anymore, I managed to draw it out, that final dose of 'Alabosh' should have gotten the last of it."

Hermione relaxed, glad that she was not at risk for anymore sudden fevers and fainting, but suddenly sprang upright and stared at Madam Pomfrey, eyes wide in terror, "The first day of classes, they've already begun! And I'm missing them! I can't be missing them!" she pulled back her sheets and struggled to get to her feet but Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes and gently pushed Hermione back down onto the hospital bed.

"Actually it's the third day off classes, and you're not going anywhere! You're staying put until I release you." As she said this she flung the sheets back over Hermione's body, picked up the silver tray from Hermione's bedside table and placed the empty glass on it and started back to her office obviously believing that she had had the final word. Which she had.

"But Madam Pomfrey! What do you expect me to do all day, if I can't be released."

"I'll fetch you some parchment so you can doodle or something." She said indifferently not looking back but continuing to make her way to her back office.

Hermione's day was boring, incredibly boring. Madam Pomfrey took three hours to bring her the parchment, and when Hermione asked her for a pen, it took her another hour for her to bring Hermione the pen. When she finally brought Hermione a quill and ink, Hermione felt like it was her salvation. She had been staring at the room for hours and after counting every bed, every stone and every beaker in the space she had begun to go slowly out of her mid.

She rolled out the parchment on another silver trey that Madam Pomfrey brought her with the quill and ink on it, and thought about what to do with the parchment now that she had it. A set of words automatically popped into her head, _"If you ever find yourself having a ruddy time at school, you can write to me."_

Hermione smiled to herself and began the letter,

_Dear Fred… _

**Check back soon for what happens next! Rate, Review and Favorite! **


	5. The Letters

_**A/N: Come on you guys, 1 review for my last chapter? I think it deserved a little more then just 1 review. Anyhow here's another update, I hope you enjoy it and if you do TELL ME. **_

__The Runaways- Chapter Five

_Dear Fred,_

_I know you weren't expecting a letter this soon, but you told me to write to you if I was having a "ruddy time"—I'm quoting you by the way—and today I happen to be stuck in the hospital wing. I know what you're thinking, "How on earth did she manage that in the first week of school?" but really it's all thanks to you that I'm here. I know that must surprise you, but turns out that all my exposure to Rose Oil in your shop finally caught up with me, Madam Pomfrey had to inform me that once it goes into your bloodstream you can be at risk for severe sudden fevers and flu. It doesn't really make any sense to me, I mean who would have thought that rose oil would be so deadly? But here I am missing my third day of classes, which as you can imagine, is killing me. I must be missing so much… oh well nothing I can really do about it I guess, I already tried to escape, but Madam Pomfrey wasn't having it. I don't really know what else to say, but I hope you are having a nice time and that everything in the shop is going well_

_My regards,_

_Hermione_

**_Dear Hermione,_**

**_Blimey, I am sorry! I'm getting rid of our stash of rose oil as I am writing this. I had no idea, I'll never let you near that damn stuff again! I swear! Anyway, I bet your being away from all the professors and their incredible insight is killing you. But you should just relax, honestly, just think of it as a holiday! I know you just got back from one but just think of it as an extension. Everything is fine here, never a boring day in the shop. Little buggers come in daily and turn the whole building upside down, they really have no respect for their elders. If you can even consider me an elder… I hope so, then I can hold it over everybody's head and order them to respect me. George and I really do miss you though, all the other employees just don't quite meet your standard. They get constantly confused and don't take the job as seriously as you do. Plus they all refer to me as "Mr. Weasley", makes me feel like I really am an elder… or my dad, which might possibly be even worse. I hope your time at Hogwarts turns around and that Ron doesn't act too much like an incompetent imbecile around you._**

**_Feel better—or else,_**

**_Fred_**

Hermione held the piece of parchment in her hands and smiled down at the response to her letter. She had only sent it two days ago, and she was somewhat pleased that he had gotten back to her so quickly. Hermione suddenly noticed the curious eyes of her peers on her, trying to catch a glimpse at what she was holding.

She quickly stashed the letter in her pocket and strode off, smirking a little as she noticed the sneak's expressions of disappointment, looking thoroughly put-out. She scampered off to the Gryffindor common room, her hand clutching the letter in her pocket.

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady looking at her expectantly once Hermione had reached the portrait entrance.

"Wiggentree." Said Hermione automatically and watched as the portrait opened slowly, giving Hermione access to the common room. She instinctively went to the comfy armchairs by the fire, plopping down she laid out her parchment on the table and took out her quill and ink from her book bag and began to write.

_Dear Fred,_

_I was released from the Hospital wing yesterday! I've missed out on a lot of new lessons and NEWT prep, I know you're probably laughing because you never really cared about any of it, but I find it quite distressing. I mean, I want to succeed in life and it's not like I have some genius plan for a shop that will bring in piles and piles of galleons a day. I could never come up with something so whimsical and out-of-the-box. You know me I'm Hermione Granger I like order, study guides and in-the-boxness. Again you must be laughing at me, but that's just the way I am and that's probably what made me such a good employee. I do miss working for you two also, I do find that when I get really bored, I often catch myself doing accounting in my head and adding up ingredients. It's funny isn't it? That—_

"What are you doing there Hermione?" Asked Harry interrupting Hermione's flow of thoughts-to-paper. She looked up, startled, eyes wide.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." She said, her voice oddly high pitched as she rolled up the parchment hurriedly. In her rush she accidentally knocked over her inkbottle with her elbow. The blue liquid ran over the table, drowning her rolled-up letter, staining it. Hermione let out a quiet shriek as she pulled out her wand and cursed, "Skurgio!"

The ink evaporated, she quickly inspected her roll of parchment and to her relief the words where still there. Harry was staring at her, "Um… Hermione…are you all right? Are you feeling ill again?"

"No I'm perfectly fine, but I don't appreciate you sneaking up on me like that." She barked, pocketing her letter.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"Oh Harry it's okay! Sorry, I'm just stressed about all the things I missed while I was out. So many classes, so much to catch up on." Hermione said apologetically regretting her snap, then getting stressed once again.

Harry looked bemused, "You'll be fine, I don't know what you're worried about. It was only three and half days missed, it'll be easy to catch up."

Hermione nodded, "You're right, I guess I just need a lying down. Then I'll go talk to all the professors to find out what I need to accomplish over the next couple days."

"That sounds like a good plan, I was just off to meet Ginny. So I guess I'll see you later."

"Oh…" Said Hermione repressing a grin, knowing exactly what "meeting Ginny", meant. "Ok."

Harry waved goodbye and stumbled out the portrait hole. Hermione got up from her chair, took her book bag in one hand and made her way to the girls dormitory, she caught a glimpse of Ron coming down the boys staircase and in alarm Hermione sprinted up the stairs, avoiding him by only a second.

She felt bad, purposely eluding him, but despite his apology things remained awkward. Every time she saw him she thought painfully back to his words to her on the train, "_I am your boyfriend." _She didn't particularly care for those words. Hermione knew that in time, she would eventually regain that affection for Ron, that in time they would slowly reconcile and become close again, maybe even fall in love again.

But that was still yet to come, she didn't know when it would happen, it could be in years, hell maybe it would take nineteen.

Hermione threw herself down on her four-poster bed and brought her knees to her chest. She really should go talk to her Professors, but the thought of going and getting a work lode was so unappealing. _"But you have to go! There's no use putting it of! If you keep doing this you will end up failing all your NEWT's." _

Hermione was about to get to her feet and march strait to all her professors' offices, when she thought about her half-written letter to Fred. _"Well, I there's no point going when I still have a letter to finish." _Hermione thought, delving into her pocket to remove the scroll. She pulled out her wand, to lazy to rummage through her bag.

_"Accio quill!" _She though waving her wand, as the quill soared into her hand ruffling some her papers as it flew.

"_Accio ink!" _She commanded, as the quill's partner in crime flung itself into her hand.

She brought her pen down to the parchment after dipping her quill in ink and regaining her trail of though.

_-That I do that, I mean I wasn't utterly in love with the job (no offense), but yet its somehow become a habit to think about. And please stop worrying about Ron—though I do wish you would stop calling him an imbecile. Honestly he's not as dense as you seem to think he is, though even I have to admit that he can sometimes act that way. I am so happy to be back at Hogwarts, and I know you won't be able to relate to this, but I do feel a bit more at ease here. It's so much safer then the real world, with marks and standardized testing, it's so much scarier when all that stuff is gone and I have to make real, life-changing decisions. Sorry for suddenly going so grim, I didn't mean to do that. Sorry. Anyhow, I hope your doing lovely and you aren't working yourself too hard,_

_My best regards,_

_Hermione_

* * *

As Hermione exited the portrait hole on her way to see Professor Flitwick, she figured that she might as well send the letter tat was hiding in the inside pocket of her robes. It really was a pressing matter, getting back to Fred. Well not really, but she knew that great stress was going to envelop her life this year at Hogwarts, and what was the harm in putting it off just a teeny bit longer? She felt a pang in her chest as she turned left towards the Owlery instead of right towards Professor Flitwick's office, because even though putting it off felt nice, she was still Hermione Granger. And Hermione Granger was really very disapproving in putting any sort of homework off, _"but that letter, it really must be sent." _She insisted to herself.

And in a way she was right, because it was—in a way—almost vital that that letter should be sent to Fred Weasley. Who, the very next morning would be waiting—very eagerly—for the morning post, for the arrival of that particular letter.

**A/N: Hope you liked it, I'll probably update in 2 or 3 days. Favorite/Rate/Review. I'm hoping to at least get four for this chapter. And remember reviews motivate me to write! :) **


	6. Let Downs, Workshops and Pretty Girls

**A/N: I made this one a long one, so enjoy!**

The Runaways- Chapter Six

Fred Wealsey heard the coo of the brown owl from all the way on the second story of the joke shop. His heart leapt, though he didn't know why, as he wrenched open his bedroom door and ran down the stairs, flying past George who was groggily pulling on a bathrobe over his green pajamas.

Fred took a brief second to glance around the knick-knack filled room, trying to spot the damn bird. Then he saw it, perched on a pile of "Wonder Witch" products. He ginned and bounded over to the owl. He stroked it and eagerly undid the knot that kept his letter attached to its spindly leg.

The owl hooted and flew off out the open window, turning left down the cobble stone street on its way back to the post office. Fred looked down at his letter. He recognized the handwriting at once, it was from Hermione. He had no clue why this pleased him so much, or why he had a sudden urge to do a dance that would have made Uncle Bilius proud.

He tore open the letter his eyes scanning her words, her worries and her thoughts. He had never expected for her to write to him so soon, if ever and it made Fred eerily _happy. _He re-read the letter, smiling slightly to himself as he took time to appreciate her mockery of him.

"Careful there Freddie." Warned George, who had finally reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Muttered Fred nonchalantly, tucking the letter in his pocket and trying his best to look innocent.

George lifted his hands in the air, "All I'm saying is that you're treading in dangerous waters. And, you better watch it."

"I'm not—" Fred automatically protested, but then paused, realizing that his motives—whatever they were—weren't exactly "pure", Hermione was his _brother's girlfriend _and somehow he had been stupid enough to forget that at Platform 9 ¾ "The letters—they've got to—Gotcha."

"You know what to do." Said George casually as he summoned a cup of coffee from the kitchen in the upstairs flat.

Fred grimaced, shrugged and then sighed, "How about you and I go and have ourselves an explosive morning Georgie? I think we got a new a arrival of detonators, we can try mixing them with Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder and see what happens before breakfast? Eh'? What do ya' say?"

George smirked, "As long as I don't loose my eyebrows for a two weeks like last time."

"I make no promises." Said Fred cheekily as he and his brother made their way to the back room that was saved for dangerous experiments, but he did with less enthusiasm then he usually would have.

* * *

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**Tut, tut, so sorry to hear about that, I'm sure you'll do well. Really busy at the shop, really, really busy. Hope everything is good with Ron, keep an eye on Ginny for me, and have a good term.**_

_**Fred**_

Hermione stared at the piece of parchment and flipped it over to see if she had missed anything. No, that was it, that was the whole letter. Hermione turned the letter over and gawked at it again. She couldn't help but feel a tiny bit angered as she sat at the Gryffindor table with Ginny eating breakfast. When the morning post had arrived Hermione had seen Fred's usual brown owl, and had felt quite pleased. And now she was staring at three sentences of mediocre rubbish, _he_r letter had been superior to _this_, her letter demonstrated wit, charm and depth, while his was filled with unenthusiastic codswallop.

She huffed and crumpled up the letter throwing it down to land among the gold platter of scrambled eggs. Ginny noticed Hermione's sudden change of mood and looked up from her copy of "The Daily Prophet", looking amused and slightly concerned. "Angry there Hermione? What was that all about?"

Hermione crossed her arms, "Oh nothing just a disappointing letter—" she waved her hand, "It's nothing, I just—was expecting more."

Ginny looked curious and put down her paper, "Who is it from, Viktor?" excitement gleamed in her eyes, "Can I read it?"

Without waiting for an answer Ginny reached out to take the mangled remains of the piece of parchment that was her brother's letter, Hermione without thinking smacked Ginny's hand away.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Ginny exclaimed, offended, rubbing her hand and looking stung.

"Nothing, it's private." Hermione said curtly snatching up the ball that was her letter and holding it in her fist as she got up from the table, having had enough of her toast and scrambled eggs. "I'll se you later Ginny, I have some studying to do before Transfiguration."

"But there isn't any new material in Transfiguration!" Called Ginny, who was now sharing all of the trio's classes.

Hermione ignored this and stomped out of the Great Hall, only to stop just outside it as she pondered where she should go. Classes didn't start for another half hour, she didn't feel like going back to the Common Room and dealing with all the pestering first years. So she figured she'd go to the Library and get some work done, she was already finished with all her catch-up work but she might as well get ahead. She marched through the corridors, making familiar turns and walking up stair cases that felt like old friends, she tried to ignore the stupid gawks from the second and third years as she did so and was quite pleased when she finally entered the quiet sanctuary that was the library.

She scowled as she noticed that Draco Malfoy was sitting in a secluded corner. "_It doesn't matter that he's here as long as he just leaves you alone." _She reassured herself.

Malfoy did leave her alone, and it was strange. There were no snide remarks no smirks and whispers of "mudblood" being uttered under his breath. The boy had changed since the war and as Hermione sat down at one of the Library's tables to read one of her favorite books, he glanced up from his homework to look at her for only a split second to shoot her a little smile before returning to his work.

Hermione was astounded; the war must have really changed him. She couldn't help but peer at him, confused and so taken aback by his gesture of "non-Malfoyness" that she was unable to tear her eyes away. How could he have smiled at her?! Was in fact the same Malfoy who had given her beaver teeth her fourth year? Because he seemed like a whole new person.

Malfoy finally looked her way again and sighed frustratedly, "Sop gawking Granger, I really did prefer it when you were not here and I did not have to feel like a Bowtruckle in a Care of Magical Creatures class."

"Oh—um, sorry." Hermione whispered quickly and apologetically, feeling awkward as she forced her eyes to the pages of "260 Spells to Cast on a Rainy Day."

It seemed like she way reading only for a second when she heard the bell rings, signaling the start of class.

"Damn!" Cursed Hermione as she hurriedly threw her book into her bag and shuffled to the door, feeling too embarrassed to look at Malfoy. As she exited and headed to Professor Freewin's Transfiguration class, she took a left and passed a huge notice board, as she walked by it she couldn't help but notice the sea of girls in front of it. Looking reluctant to leave the premises, Hermione caught only a couple bits of dialog before she was unable to hear their girly banter.

"Oh Penelope, you are just going to die when you see my dress. It's made out of the finest silk."

"But it won't matter if you have no one to go with, I mean, Daphne… Billy doesn't really seem that interested…"

"Billy is interested! You'll see! He and I will dance all night!"

"If you say so…"

Hermione couldn't be bothered with whatever the girls were talking about. She had to get to class, Professor Freewin had turned out to be just as strict and fond of discipline as Professor McGonagall and Hermione wasn't going to take any chances and get on her bad side. Professor Freewin was one of the younger teachers; she was tall and thin with strong bone structure and olive skin. She usually wore robes of dark green, edged in black to match her long raven hair. Hermione thought she was quite beautiful, and by the way some of the boys in her year stared at her she assumed they thought the same.

When Hermione entered the classroom, she found that she was the only student there. Professor Freewin peered over her glasses at Hermione, her green eyes looking at her intently, a slight smile on her face. "Ms. Granger?"

"Yes?" Asked Hermione earnestly, looking at her teacher, desperate for her approval.

"Didn't you hear there are no classes today?"

"What?" Asked Hermione aghast.

"There are no classes today. Headmistress McGonagall posted it all over the school didn't you see? She's giving you all a workshop day, giving the announcement of the Ball of Lucror."

"A workshop day?"

Professor Freewin chuckled, "Yes, I personally think it's a fantastic idea. You children don't know how to behave formally. You need to be taught. The ball is going to be the event of the season, you all must make the school proud, and not behave like hooligans."

"But—where do I go, for these 'workshops'?" Asked Hermione bewildered, feeling stupid because she seemed to be the only student who didn't know about the workshops.

"Oh!" Cried Professor Freewin, "I have the list, wait here Ms. Granger while I fetch it for you." She turned gracefully back to her desk, opening a drawer and pulling out a sheet of paper, all the while making it look elegant. She made her way back to Hermione who was sitting awkwardly at her desk. "Let us see Ms. Granger, there is: Table Manners, The Art of Ballroom Dancing, Decorating Committee, and The Formal Correspondence of all Human Beings. So which one appeals to you the most?"

Hermione who was still struggling to grasp the concept that there were no classes for the day, spluttered. "Oh—Uh… I don't know. Decorating Committee I suppose?

Professor Freewin smiled her small smile again, "Good girl, smart choice. I personally would never willingly attend a class on Formal Correspondence—but then again I was brought up to articulate, which I cannot say the same for the majority of this school."

Hermione didn't know how to respond to this, "I still don't understand Professor, where do I _go_?"

"Oh of course Ms. Granger, my apologizes, the Decorating Committee is meeting in the Divination room. You know where that is correct?"

"Oh—Yes! I do! But Professor Freewin, I'm still not fully comprehending am I going to be attending this 'workshop' all day?"

"You'll rotate, when the bell rings you'll switch to another workshop with your classmates. Now off you go Ms. Granger! Go, go!" She snapped, gesturing for Hermione to scamper off.

So Hermione did, struggling to remember her way to her least favorite classroom of all time. She hoped to God that Professor Trelawney wasn't running the decorating committee, if she was she doubted she would enjoy it much.

As she strutted down the corridor, going up stairs and ignoring Sir Cadogan's calls of "Come back Maiden! You seem like a worthy opponent for a joust!", she thought of the infuriating letter she had received from Fred Weasley. She couldn't believe that _he _had asked _her _to write to _him, _and then he given her such a cold response. Hermione didn't know why she cared so much and decided in that moment that she didn't, and that the letters ended here. Never again would she waist pen and ink on _Fred Weasley_.

When Hermione finally reached the Divination trap-door the silver ladder was already lowered, she climbed it preparing herself for an embarrassing entrance involving everybody staring at her. But instead Hermione found a mass of students all talking and discussing with individual chalkboards, they were so intent and focused that nobody noticed her sneaking in and approaching Professor Sinistra-who she assumed was in charge of the class- to ask about what she had missed.

"Well Ms. Granger—" Explained Professor Sinistra in a calming voice, "—Class Number One of Decorating is discussing themes for the ball, and ideas for decorations depending on what that theme is. Since the ball is going to land right around the Christmas Holidays, I have asked the students to keep a 'winter' concept in mind while considering themes. You can join in wherever you like."

Hermione thanked her and turned back to the chaos of students, she didn't know who to join, there were so many excited and girls and so many reluctant boys that she couldn't make out who was who.

"Hermione! Hermione! Over here!" Called a familiar voice, Hermione searched the mass of students spotting a beaming Ginny who was holding a colourful chalkboard and was waving it in the air trying to catch Hermione's eye.

Hermione felt relieved and quickly made her way over to Ginny who was accompanied by two girls that Hermione didn't know.

"Hermione thank goodness you're here! This is Elenora Van Hugh and Penelope Barnes, they're seventh years like me, both Hufflepuffs."

Hermione smiled, "Nice to meet you both."

"We already know you. You're Hermione Granger!" Said Elenora looking at Hermione in awe.

"You're right I am."

"Oh Penny can you believe it, she's talking to us!" Shrieked Elenora to her friend looking thrilled.

"I can't. I mean she's Hermione Granger." Penelope on the other hand looked sick and speechless at the same time.

"We think you are soooo brave." Elenora droned, turning back to Hermione.

"And pretty, we think you're so beautiful also." Squeaked Penelope.

"Oh yes, you are so gorgeous!"

Hermione glared at Ginny ferociously, trying to send her a telepathic message to let her order her friends to act normal.

"You guys… please, Hermione would prefer not to be treated like a celebrity." Ginny said, obviously getting the message.

"Of course, of course." Nodded Elenora, suddenly looking solemn, Penelope followed suit. They were all left in silence.

Until Ginny, realizing that she must break it, spoke up "Let's discuss themes."

Elenora and Penelope burst into a gabble of ideas, trying to catch Hermione up. But Hermione couldn't take it all in, they were so… desperate for her attention that she couldn't really give it to them.

"Oh Ginny thank God I found you." Said a strange girl who had fought her way through the crowd of people to get to their little table. Hermione noticed immediately that this girl was stunning. She had short, blonde curly hair that framed her narrow face. Her cheeks were pink and so were her lips and her eyes were big and blue. Hermione suddenly felt like a sewer rat.

"Oh Wendy, I'm glad you found me! You got lost for bit in there." Ginny apparently she knew this "_Wendy". _

"Yeah I did, but it got to a point were I couldn't bare to be around my group anymore, I mean c'mon, a candy floss theme? You've got to be joking." She babbled, flipping her hair in the most casual, perfect way that Hermione was almost convinced she was a relative of Fleur's. Wendy finally realized that the others were there she smiled at them unveiling small, white teeth that made Hermione flinch—hers had always been on the rather larger side.

"Hello there Elenora, Penelope." Said Wendy, then shifting her cobalt eyes to Hermione, "I don't believe we've met, I'm Wendy Pulchellus, Ravenclaw, 7th year. It's very nice to meet you. And—who are you?"

"She's Hermione Granger!" Shrieked Elenora looking aghast at that fact that anyone could not know Hermione's name.

"She said it." Said Hermione.

"Oh wait, I think I've heard of you…" Wendy looked puzzled, standing in silence for a couple minutes and then snapped her fingers, a look of triumph in her eyes. "I know who you are! You're that girl who skipped a full year of schooling and traveled the country with Harry Potter and that _divine_ Ron Weasley!"

Hermione tensed, everything in Wendy's sentence irked her. The fact that she had didn't seem to think that a quest to defeat Lord Voldemort was worth "skipping schooling" over, and then there was the matter that she had called Ron _divine._

"Yes that's me." Hermione said quietly.

"Oh how fantastic! So are you really good friends with them both? Can you introduce me? Ginny always refuses because she thinks I'll try to go after her brother, which I probably would if I ever got the chance, I mean have you seen him? Oh! He is so diamond-in-the-rough!" After this she began looking so intently at Hermione for an answer that it scared her.

But Hermione remained stony-faced. She was not fooled by this Wendy girl, she was desperate and conceited and completely tact-less.

Ginny came to the rescue, "Um, Wendy… Hermione and my brother Ron are sort of dating… so… I don't think an introduction is on the menu."

Wendy looked surprised, "You—and him? Oh, I _am _sorry. Never occurred to me that—oh, well…" She did sound apologetic, but at the same time, not sorry at all. "Maybe I should get back to my group, now that I think about it candy floss is a _really_ _great_ theme. Uh—bye." And Wendy disappeared leaving Hermione feeling naked and hurt.

"Hermione, Wendy can be really um—insensitive. Don't pay attention to her." Said Ginny looking at Hermione with a worried expression on her face.

"Hmm? Oh I don't care let's just get back to discussing themes." Hermione realized that her voice was now high and pitchy but she didn't care.

"Oh, yes of course we can." Nodded Ginny, Elenora and Penelope were silent.

The rest of the workshop passed by in a colorful, crowded blur, at the end of the class all the students voted on themes, deciding on "Frozen Enchanted Forest."

Professor Sinistra ushered them out them out the trapdoor telling them that table manners was their next workshop and to report to the Great Hall where Headmistress McGonagall would be waiting for them with a group of House Elves.

Ginny looked at Hermione suddenly a small smile appearing on her lips, "You know we probably don't need this… I have some fever fudge in my bag—"

"No Ginny." Hermione said flatly.

"Oh C'mon! Live a little it's our last year! I doubt we will need know the 'Formal Correspondence of all Human Beings'."

"But—" Hermione wasn't comfortable skipping any sort of class.

"Hermione! Please, do this with me. We can go to Hogsmeade through the secret passageway, when Filch was fired he removed the boards from the One-Eyed-Witch statue! Nobody knows it's there!" Ginny begged.

"I—Ginny I've already missed three days of class last week."

"But this isn't exactly class we're talking about is it?" Asked Ginny

"Well—no."

"Then what's the problem?"

"And what if we get caught Ginny, what then?" Hissed Hermione as the sea of students forced them down the corridor.

"We're not going to get caught."

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do!"

"Sometimes you are too much like Fred." Hermione sighed.

Ginny grinned, "But that's a good thing isn't it?" raising her eyebrows up and down.

Hermione was stunned for a second and muttered, "Yes, I suppose it is…"

"Then come on! Trust the Fred in me and let's do it!"

"Fine…" Sighed Hermione.

"Excellent." Said Ginny, "This is going to be fun."

"It better be, I haven't been having the best of days, I could use some fun..."

"Well prepare yourself for a change Hermione Granger."

And Hermione did, but even she wasn't expecting the change that was to come, the one that would change her life as she knew it.

**A/N: Hope you liked it, I don't know when my next update will be because break will be over soon so I don't know how much writing I can do in that time. Sorry if you think it's going by a little slow, but during the next two chapters things are going to get a lot more interesting... ;) Anyway Rate, Review, Follow and Favorite! **


	7. Playing Hooky with Ginny Weasley

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while. But I**'**ve been back at school and it's finals week. So here it is! **

The Runaways- Chapter Seven

The warm September air blew through Hermione's hair as she and Ginny meandered through the streets of Hogsmeade. The grass was green, the streets were clear and as the sun beat down on them and it made Hermione eternally grateful that she wasn't learning the waltz. A lot of the old shops had closed, which came as a great disappointment to them both, for Hogsmeade wasn't Hogsmeade without Zonko's.

As they stood outside the empty shop, it's orange exterior brightening the whole street Hermione commented, "You know it really is a shame that Fred and George didn't buy it, it would be nice have more familiar faces about."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I miss them like mad sometimes."

"Really?" Asked Hermione surprised, somehow she didn't really think about how Ginny might miss her five other siblings.

"Yeah, they give me a hard time and they can be right gits when they want to be, but they are really something."

"You're right, they are."

"Can I ask you something?" Asked Ginny, as they turned back down the main street to "The Three Broomsticks"—Hermione was suddenly craving a nice butterbeer.

"Yes, what is it?"

"What Wendy said—did it offend you?"

They were back on Wendy, Hermione desperately wished she didn't have to think about her one more second that day. "What do you mean, why would I be offended?"

"Well, the way she said things. It really made her sound like she thought Ron was too good for you." Hermione remained silent, Ginny hastily added, "I'm not saying he is, I think that you are much too good for him, but you know, love is love."

"I see."

"I was just making sure you didn't take it that way, because she really is sort of ignorant."

"You don't say?" Asked Hermione, trying her best not to sound too sarcastic.

"Yeah, we became friends when I was thirteen. She and I were the only third years to be invited to the Yule Ball actually, she went with Eddie Carmichael you know."

"No I didn't know." Said Hermione coolly as they rounded the high end street and the bar. She had always despised Eddie Carmichael.

"Yeah, she can be nice except she's a little infatuated with Ron… Trust me, I have no idea why, but for some reason—ever since I've met her—she asks me every couple months if I'll introduce them. I never made any promises, because I always knew he was taken with you—but, Wendy never gave up, she's relentless."

"What a comforting thought." Commented Hermione stiffly as she pulled the door open of The Three Broomsticks and immediately inhaled the delicious smells of butterbeer. Ginny followed her in.

"I'm sorry, I've been overreacting about this whole 'Wendy thing', let's not talk about it anymore." Said Ginny finally realizing that this particular conversation wasn't Hermione's cup of tea.

They approached the bar, Madam Rosmerta smiled at them as she polished a big glass with a white towel. "How may I help you two girls? Butterbeer, firewhiskey, spirits?"

"Firewhiskey!" Blurted out Ginny without thinking and Hermione gaped at her disapprovingly.

"Alright then." Said Madam Rosmerta not even bothering to ask about their ages or if they were students or not.

"We shouldn't be drinking mid-day." Hissed Hermione angrily, as Madam Rosmerta banged two firewhiskeys on the counter and told them the price "one galleon."

"Yes we should, we deserve it!" Ginny said as she snatched the firewhiskeys eagerly from the counter and let Hermione pull out her coin purse to cough up the money.

"Thanks for offering to pay Ginny, but don't worry I've got it." She growled as she snapped her purse shut and followed Ginny off into the corner of the bar to sit down in a little booth.

Ginny waved a hand "I'll pay for my half when we get back up to the school, I don't have any galleons on me at the moment."

"Surprise, surprise."

"Hey, I always pay you back."

"No you don't Ginny, you never do. You probably owe me two hundred galleons by now."

"It's not that much!" Protested Ginny lifting the hot drink to her lips and taking a long, lingering sip and then having a coughing fit a second later. "Forgot what that stuff does to your throat!"

"Really? I thought that was how you were supposed to drink it." Hermione said sarcastically.

"You know Hermione I think you hung out with Fred too much over the summer, your jokes are now almost funny."

"Haha." She said, and found herself suddenly wanting a sip of her own firewhiskey. It burned is it ran down her throat, and even though it was rather painful to swallow she quickly took another sip and then another until she felt hot in the face.

"Easy there." Said Ginny with half amused look on her face, "For someone who didn't want to be drinking mid-day, you're certainly on your way to becoming tipsy."

"I do not get drunk."

"Mhm…"

"I do not!"

"Okay, keep drinking and we'll see."

Hermione suddenly lost her thirst for firewhiskey.

After Ginny finished her own drink—for Hermione had abandoned her own after she had drunken half of it in one go—the two girls decided to take a stroll to appreciate the nice weather before heading back to school. At the moment they were having a very good time discussing Ron and Harry.

"Imagine Ron and Harry waltzing!" Ginny said giggling, she certainly had become very silly after their visit to The Three Broomsticks.

"Oh I can't Ginny! I can't it's too rich!" Hermione chuckled and clutched at her side as she got a cramp.

Ginny put on a rather trollish expression and started doing the waltz all the while saying in a ridiculously low and sluggish voice, "Ah… one, two, three. Ah… one, two, three."

"Stop Ginny—stop… please!" Begged Hermione as she tried to catch her breath. Ginny didn't stop, instead she grabbed Hermione's hands and started waltzing around, the whole time making odd comments in the same sluggish voice. "Hermione you look so lovely this evening—I don't because I never bathe…" Ginny grinned, paused and then continued, "Hermione you are such a lovely dancer—Me on the other hand, not so much because I was too busy thinking about what was for dinner."

Hermione's tears ran down her cheeks as she silently cackled and Ginny continued waltzing her up the narrow trail that led up to the observation field of the Shrieking Shack. The mood automatically changed as the dark, shabby house came into view and Ginny's smile faltered and her arms fell to her sides.

"It's still scary." Said Ginny flatly.

"I know." They got closer, up to the point where the barbed wire stopped them in their tracks. "I—So how are things going with Harry?" Hermione didn't know why she was asking this but it was something to say, she didn't want to let an eerie trip to the Shrieking Shack ruin their day.

Ginny looked surprised at her question, which made sense 'cause it was utterly random. "Oh—Um, good. Yeah really good." She gave a small smile.

"Anything new?"

"Oh um…" To Hermione's shock Ginny blushed, actually blushed! It so unlike her. "Well, we actually… Something new has happened. I just—I wanted to tell you but-"

"Yes?" Hermione asked promptly trying to hurry Ginny up.

"We had sex." Ginny blurted out. Whatever it was that Hermione was expecting it was not this, she felt her face grow warm and made a little cough in her throat. "Last week.." Ginny went on, somewhat regaining her composure, "We snuck out under the invisibility cloak and he took me into The Forbidden Forest, and when we went deeper in there was a little clearing where he had prepared a picnic. It was so cute Hermione, and we had wanted to for a really long time and it was just really perfect."

Hermione looked up from her feet—which she had been staring at since Ginny began her story. "I'm happy for you two. I'm glad that things are going that well between the two of you."

"But come one give me the dirt on you and Ron. You've must have done it by now, I mean… c'mon." Ginny said slyly.

"Um, no. Nothing new with us." Hermione said matter-a-factly.

"Nothing?!"

"No."

"But—it's been two weeks back at school! How has nothing happened?!" Ginny asked aghast.

"Look Ginny, I don't know okay?! I don't know what's going on with us at the moment… but I… I don't think we're going to be doing _that _for a very long time…"

Ginny instantly looked abashed, "I'm sorry. I didn't know Hermione, I didn't mean to—"

"Ginny I don't know what to do!" Hermione cried as she felt a lump come into her throat. "I feel terrible because I'm supposed to be in love with him but I feel nothing! Nothing! I don't understand how this happened!" Hermione threw herself onto Ginny holding her, she felt Ginny's arms wrap around her.

"I had no idea you felt this way Hermione, why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you."

"I didn't want to cause complications for you. Your life is going perfectly and I didn't want to bring any stress into it."

"If your life isn't going perfectly mine never will." Ginny said soothingly. "There, there. We'll sort this out, okay? We've got this."

"Alright." Said Hermione and for once Hermione felt like everything was going to be okay. It felt good to confide in a friend.

**A/N: Okay so, I know it's going by a little slow. But I have something very exciting planned for the next couple chapters. So keep checking for regular updates. I hope you liked it. Please review/rate/love/ship. And remember if you liked it, review! Because the more reviews I get the faster I update. :) **


	8. The Arrival at the Winter Burrow

**A/N: I managed an update! **

The Runaways- Chapter Eight

The first term of school passed by slowly for Hermione, but at the same time rather quick and she found herself surprised to look out the window that morning to find eight inches of snow.

"It's been there for AGES Hermione!" Said Ginny in disbelief when she told her about it.

"Has it? I never noticed."

"Yes it has! I bet you're also unaware of that fact that Christmas vacation is next week. Mum asked me to invite you to the Burrow for the festivities."

"Christmas vacation is—next week!"

"Yes! It is, how could you not have noticed?"

"I don't know, I've been busy." Which was true, Hermione had been spending almost every second she could in the Library studying for NEWT which would be after they returned from break and after the Ball of Lucror for the returning 7th years. Then Hermione, Ron and Harry would be saying goodbye to Hogwarts to discover their futures.

"Well get your last bit of studying done and then let's go outside and go bonkers in the snow!" Said Ginny interrupting Hermione's thoughts with an idea that was so very pleasant. She could not wait for the holidays.

* * *

Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron were all heading back to London on the Hogwarts Express, all of them were going to be spending the two weeks of vacation at The Burrow and they were all so very excited.

Ginny had made Harry sit next to Ron for a change, as she now knew of Hermione's confused feelings. They were all laughing and playing a game of exploding snap.

"I win! I win!" Screamed Ginny in delight as the game neared its end.

"No you don't! I won that one!" Said Ron in protest.

"Oh please Ron if you won that match then I'm a hippogriff."

Hermione felt at ease as the train flew through the countryside as their compartment filled with laughs and curses of "No! Why?! Stupid exploding cards!"

When the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station, Hermione collected her trunk and quickly scurried out of their compartment, trying to avoid the mass of students that were all flooding to get off the train. She didn't bother waiting for any of the others, she just wanted to avoid the traffic.

As soon as she stepped off onto platform Hermione's eyes searched through the sea of welcome party to spot any familiar faces. Her gaze flew over strangers and over people she had never seen before until she saw a head of red hair. She squinted at it, and in a split second her heart filled with dread and excitement at the same time.

Fred had seen her, a grin spreading over his face so fast it was as if it had always been there. "Hermione!" he called, "Hermione over here!"

It was like Hermione's feet had frozen, she couldn't move them, she stood perfectly still watching Fred call to her. The rotten part about this was that she was standing right at the exit of the train and as she stood there-motionless, someone crashed into her causing Hermione to fall with tremendous force to the ground.

"Watch it!" Said the person who had caused the collision, who—unlike Hermione—had only slightly toppled and not completely collapsed. Hermione looked up.

"Oh it's you Hermione! I'm so sorry!" It was Wendy still looking as graceful as ever, but looking slightly putout.

Hermione was mortified, it was so embarrassing lying there as all the students swarming off the Hogwarts Expressed maneuvered around her. She heard running footsteps and the next thing she knew Fred was at her side helping her up and chuckling slightly, "Blimey you took quite the fall there Granger didn't you?! Are you alright?!"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but Wendy interrupted, "Oh she's fine, I'm afraid it's my fault that she took a tumble, didn't see dear Hermione just standing there—Hi, I'm Wendy Pulchellus… and please tell me who you are." Hermione defiantly did not like Wendy's tone, it was too silky, too friendly, too flirtatious.

Fred ignored this for a second, turning to Hermione who had been wiping the dirt of her muggle clothes. "Are you sure you're okay?" She nodded, silently she wished that he would stop asking her that so that she could forget the whole affair. "I'm Fred Weasley, owner and operator of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezies at Number 93 Diagon Alley."

"Another Weasley!" Cried Wendy in delight, "How many of you are there?"

"Seven." Said Fred promptly, "Hermione where are the others? Mum couldn't come because she's preparing a "Welcome Home Feast" and Dad is working late at the Ministry, so Mum sent me to come pick you kids up."

"Oh they'll be coming out soon I assume." Said Hermione trying to ignore Wendy who was still there for some reason. "Where's George?"

"Oh he's minding the store, such a responsible young chap I've raised."

"Who's George?!" Asked Wendy butting in, apparently eager to be a part of the conversation that did not include her.

Fred looked at Hermione in disbelief shooting her a look that said "_Who is this girl?" _before responding, "He's my twin, I'm the better looking one though."

Wendy batted her eyelashes, "I don't doubt that."

At that moment—to Hermione's relief—Ginny, Ron and Harry stepped off the train.

"Oi Fred! What are you doing here!?" Asked Ron at once not looking too pleased.

"Fred!" Ginny said who noticed him right after Ron had shouted.

Fred smirked, "I'm your welcome-home party you prat, now stop complaining or I'll leave you here and you'll have to beg strangers to adopt you for the next two weeks!"

Hermione tried to repress a smile as Wendy threw her head back roaring in laughter. Fred looked startled as he heard the unnatural sound but Ron—who was now amongst them—stared.

Ginny on the other hand didn't looked unsettled to see Wendy, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Wendy looked at Ginny haughtily, "Well Hermione—the silly girl—was just standing right in front of the exit, I didn't see her and I accidentally bumped into her. That's when I met Fred here… Ginny you didn't tell me you had other brothers…"

"Well I do, I have six." Said Ginny though gritted teeth.

Wendy gasped, "Six! My oh my isn't that a number…"

"I think we better go Fred." Said Ginny alarmed which caused relief to food through Hermione's body. "Goodbye Wendy." And grabbing Fred by the wrist Ginny led them off the platform, through King's Cross and into an alley where they all apparated, thoughts of the Burrow at Christmas fixed in their minds.

When Hermione landed in the frosted open air outside the Weasley's family home.

"Here we are!" Said Fred, looking somewhat proud to have delivered all of them safely.

Hermione looked in awe at The Burrow, it never ceased to amaze her at winter time. Piles and piles of beautiful white snow surrounded them, it twinkled and shone in the sunlight and it sort of hurt their eyes to look at it. The crooked building itself had black smoke coming out the chimney and just looking at it made them all feel cozy.

"Why are we all just standing around, let's go in! It's fucking freezing out here!" Whined Ron, his teeth chattering.

"Oi Watch your mouth you little bastard!" Ordered Fred imperiously.

"I should say the same for you, and stop bossing me around like you're so high and mighty." Grumbled Ron.

"You guys stop it, honestly, you're acting completely stupid—let's just go inside." Said Ginny, they all suddenly realized what a good idea that was, for none of them but Fred were wearing a warm coat.

They shuffled into the warm house, Harry being the first one in there was greeted by a shriek from an ecstatic Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh Harry dear how wonderful to see you! So happy you could make it again! We've missed having you in the house."

"And I've missed you Mrs. Weasley. It's nice to be back, happy early Christmas." Said Harry kindly, giving her a nice big hug. Mrs. Weasley's eyes met Hermione's over Harry shoulder and then her gaze shifted to Ginny and at once she let go of Harry to gather the two girls up in her arms.

"So lovely to have you all back. How are you both?"

"Good." Said both Ginny and Hermione in unison. Mrs. Weasley brought her eyes to just Ginny, a look on her face of pure relief. Hermione pulled away, thinking that it would be best to let them be together for a moment.

She strode into the kitchen to wash her hands, remembering that they must be covered in filth from her ridiculous tumble. The Wealsey's kitchen was quaint and comfortable and it almost always smelt of something mouth-watering, Hermione inhaled the warm smell of roasted rosemary squash and potatoes and found a smile creep up on her lips. She made her way over to the sink, walking around the wooden island to turn on the hot water before starting to lather them in soap.

"I told you you would be here for the holidays."

Hermione jumped splashing water on the kitchen floor and on the front of her jumper. "Fred!" She snapped, as she grabbed a tea towel to dry the floor at once.

For it was Fred Weasley grinning from the corner of room, eating—what looked to be—a bit of rosemary potato.

"Sorry." He said not sounding sorry at all.

"You can't just do that, I had no idea you were there! What are trying to do scare me to death?!" Hermione seethed.

"Maybe…"

"Well please, do not do that again!"

"I make no promise dear lady, for they are so easily broken." He said dramatically.

"Oh don't refer to me as 'dear lady', it reminds me too much of Sir Cadogan!" Said Hermione now attacking her front with the towel. "Oh this is no good, where's my wand?" She muttered furiously. She patted her pockets feeling around for it but then suddenly remember that she had put in her trunk for safekeeping on the way on the trip back. "Oh damn!" She cursed.

"Oh come off it, come here." Said Fred waving his hand at her. Hermione stumbled over to him, continuing to dab her jumper with the towel.

She had stopped half way to him but it didn't matter, after he had seen her just standing there, he had come to meet her in the middle of the kitchen. Fred pulled out his wand, got close to Hermione, pointed his wand at her drenched, stained jumper and whispered "Exaresco…"

Hermione's front was instantly dry and warm. She looked up to thank him, but found him much closer then she had initially though he was. She could count almost every one of his few freckles. Her eyes were locked on his, she could feel the heat coming from his breath, she knew she must be bright red and just as it felt like something monumental was going to occur, Hermione dropped her tea towel. She hurriedly bent to pick it up at Fred's feet as he started to laugh, "You really are a klutz Hermione, as much as you pretend not to be." And with that he walked off leaving Hermione hot in the face and wondering what the hell had just happened.

**A/N: I have some really fun things planned for Christmas so keep reading. I've already started the next chapter and I'm planning it for be a longer one (by the way, sorry this one was a little short). **

**-What did you like about this chapter?**

**-What do you guys think of Wendy? Do you like her? Hate her? Let me know!**

**-Did you like Hermione and Fred's little run in in the kitchen? **

**Update soon, I promise so keep checking for regular updates! **


	9. Zlesding

**A/N: The reaction I got to Chapter 8 was really amazing, I loved hearing from all of you. So as a reward for your amazing reviews I made this one a long one (with some sweet surprises). :) **

The Runaways- Chapter Nine

Christmas came quick enough, the days leading up to it were filled with much reading for Hermione. Every day Ron, Harry and Ginny did a series Quidditch drills for hours and she had nothing else to do but read.

Fred and George would on occasion stop by to say hello but they were mostly at the shop because business was apparently booming all through the Christmas season, "I swear it's like there's no other place to buy gifts!" Fred said one day to his mother joyously as she fawned over her two son's success.

And then it was Christmas.

Hermione awoke that happy day filled with excitement. She sat up straight in the cot that she had been sleeping in on Ginny's bedroom floor and rubbed her eyes.

"Happy Christmas!" Said Ginny pleasantly, who was already awake and opening the presents that her friends from school had sent her. She threw Hermione a colorful parcel wrapped in shiny gold wallpaper, "This one's from me. I hope you like it."

Hermione caught it with both hands and gently unwrapped it. "Oh Ginny, I love it!"

It was a bracelet, nothing fancy, but it was a silver circular band that glittered beautifully and elegantly. From it hung a single silver charm, a small—very detailed—stack of books. On one side of the stack it said, "Read." And on the other it said, "Knowledge."

"Do you really like it? I can always exchange it for something else if you don't…" Said Ginny anxiously.

"You better not, I adore it! It's perfect! Now… for your present." Hermione said as at once she leapt out of bed to sift through the contents of her trunk until she found the small little red box that was for Ginny. She gave it to her a little anxious to what her reaction would be.

Ginny opened the box, inside there was a round hand-held mirror, it was simple and blue with little pearls around the edge. "Hermione…" Ginny gasped, "This is too much."

"It has an enchantment on it that can allow us to communicate through them like the mirror Sirius gave to Harry. It can only reach mine though, they're 'sister mirrors'. I was thinking about when I leave Hogwarts, I'm going to miss you so much and I'm going to miss talking to you everyday—but this way we can still talk and it'll be like I'm still there!"

Ginny beamed, "It's brilliant Hermione!" and then the two girls embraced, like any two best friends would.

* * *

When Hermione and Ginny eventually trampled down the rickety stairs into the living room, pajamas still on, everyone else was already in the sitting room. They were laughing, opening presents and eating breakfast.

It was a happy picture, the wrapping paper thrown about, the snow falling softly outside the window, the fire crackling and sparking in the fireplace at edge of the room.

"Happy Christmas Ginny, Hermione!" Said Harry happily from the couch with a new hand-knitted scarf around his neck.

"Happy Christmas!" Said both the girls, Ginny grinned and went to sit down next to him. Hermione noticed their fingers lacing together and their eyes meeting for a slight second, smiles of pure joy on their faces.

"Hermione? This is for you…" Uttered Ron's familiar voice as she felt a light tapping on her shoulder.

She turned to face him; he was also in his pajamas, maroon, as always he wasn't looking at her. His arm was outstretched holding a bulky package. "Ron you didn't have to—"

"But I wanted to. Take it." He said simply.

Hermione took it unwrapping it carefully, the prickly feeling of him watching her very prominent. It was a picture in a wooden frame of two eleven-year-olds; a boy and a girl. It was a moving picture, they were arguing; the girl was trying to tell the boy what to do and he wasn't having it.

"It's us." Said Hermione quietly a surge of emotion overcoming her.

"Yes, it is."

"I love it Ron." Said Hermione her heart aching.

Ron looked surprised, "You do?"

"I do, I really do." She wrapped her arms around him. Holding him close.

At that very moment came a booming, "MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!" as the front door flung open and Fred and George bounded into the room. Dressed in thick wool coats matched with hats, scarves and earmuffs—all made by Mrs. Weasley—they looked cheery and excited.

Fred just then, broad smile on his face, glanced at Hermione and Ron. He took in their embrace, his smile slipped. The next second he was grinning again and he said, "Happy Holidays." and turned away from the living room; striding in to the kitchen to wish his mother and father a merry Christmas.

George waved awkwardly at everyone, "Yeah, what he said." and then he followed his brother into the kitchen.

Hermione slid her arms away from Ron, not daring to meet his eyes. "I..."

"That's the first time you've touched me in months." He muttered.

Hermione looked up at him, alarmed, "That's not true."

"Yes it is. I think the last time was when you kissed me at the Battle of Hogwarts."

Hermione blushed, she didn't want them to talk about their problems now. She wanted to have a wonderful Christmas and if Ron didn't quickly shut up it was going to be ruined. "Ron let's not talk about this right now..."

"When would you like to talk about Hermione!? You hardly ever talk to me!" Ron shouted.

"Ron, please..." Hermione begged, Ginny and Harry were now staring at them in dread; and she knew that the others in the kitchen weren't deaf.

Ron sighed, a pained expression on his face. "Okay."

"Thank you!" Hermione hissed thankfully and almost ran to the kitchen giving Ron's arm a fervent squeeze.

As she rounded the corner, sticking out her hands to push the kitchen door open, but loud voices caught her attention; she couldn't help it, she stopped and listened.

"Dad they can't do it! They can't! A marriage law, it's not fair! We just got out of this fucking mess with You-Know-Who-"

"Fred! Watch your language!"

"Sorry Mum. It's just- I hate it, I thought the Ministry would have stronger wits about them now that Kingsley's in charge!"

There came a sigh from Mr. Weasley, "I know, but Kingsley happens to be seriously considering-"

"Yeah we know!" Came George angrily, "The wizarding population count is low, we know that! But why can't they just tell the married people to just started poppin' out more kids!?"

"Because it's unhealthy to make women have so many children!" Snapped Mr. Weasley, "The Ministry thinks it's more healthy to just order people to marry."

Fred snorted, "Tell that to all the people who are going to be stuck in unfit, unHEALTHY marriages."

"I agree with you son, but there isn't anything I can do about it!"

There came a stomping of footsteps and Hermione backed away from the door as it was forcefully pushed open. Fred was standing in front of her; and he looked more serious then she had ever seen him. His hair was unkept from no doubt running his hands through it, his deep brown eyes were so unsettled and suddenly Hermione's stomach did a weird flip-flop.

"Listening then were you?" He said frustratedly.

"I didn't mean t-"

Fred interjected, "-Do you want to do something fun?"

Hermione was startled, "What?"

"Something fun, you do know what fun is right Granger?"

"Well yes, but-What?"

"It's a surprise, change into some real clothes and meet me outside, alright?"

"Wait-Fred-" But Fred had walked away, ferociously grabbing the front door's knob and flinging it open-still wearing his coat-he marched outside.

Hermione didn't stop to think, and she ran upstairs to change out of her flannel striped pajamas.

* * *

Hermione was standing outside The Burrow, arms crossed across her chest, shivering. She was wearing her new brown coat, matched with a pink hat with ear-flaps, the hat just happened to match her pink gloves which was exciting and for extra precaution she was also wearing her blue snow boots.

She was waiting for Fred, who was no where to be found. She furrowed her brow, squinting in the distance where a figure was appearing over the hill. As it got closer and closer she realized that it was him. Hermione stared harder, he seemed to be dragging something behind him, but she wasn't sure what it was.

She ran to him. The cool wind whipping her curly hair back and making her petite nose bright red.

"What are you doing?" Hermione inquired, as he threw his red hair out of his eyes to look at her.

He smiled slightly, "I bought these in a muggle shop, the man at the counter said that everyone one liked them." Hermione peered behind Fred's back from where he had been lugging a wooden sled. "Zlesding, that's what I think he called it..."

"_Sledding."_ Hermione corrected him, "You've never been sledding before?"

"No! I'm a wizard, we used play 'flying snowman' and 'exploding snowballs.'" Said Fred defensively.

"I don't believe it!" Said Hermione in disbelief.

"Well I thought you and I could go sledding... and you could show me how-I just know I'm going to brilliant at it but-"

"-Oh please, you can't know you'll be brilliant at it, you've never done it. You could be rubbish."

"C'mon Hermione this is me we're talking about."

"And?"

"Well, I'm good at a lot of things..." He said cheekily.

"Oh you're too much... Oh come on!" Snapped Hermione marching forward her eye on the big hill in the horizon.

"Oh so you're going to make ME drag the zlesds?" Asked Fred in incredulously.

Hermione pursed her lips repressing the slight smile that was twitching in the corners of her mouth, "Yes."

"Fine." Said Fred in mock indignation. "But can we apparate to... wherever we're going?"

"Fine." Hermione agreed breezily. She turned back to Fred and latched on to his arm, trying to do it in the most business like manner she could muster.

Fred grinned and turned on the spot, leaving the flat ground behind and transporting them to the top of a big hill; The Burrow still in their sights.

"So," Said Fred rubbing his hands together, "What do we do?"

"Well this is a sled." Hermione simply, pointing at the wooden sled still in Fred's hand.

"I think I've already got that part thanks."

"Really?" Said Hermione, eyebrows raised, "Because you've been pronouncing it 'zlesds'."

"Oh, well... I've been doing that on purpose." Fred explained.

"Mhm..." Said Hermione doubtfully.

"And the next step is?"

"You sit on it and then push off and slide down the hill."

"That's it?" Fred said, apparently unimpressed.

"Yes. That's it."

"Well I can do_ that_." He thew the sled to the ground and had to grab it desperately after it started to slip away two seconds later. Hermione sniggered, "Damn thing..." he muttered as he placed it under him-more carefully this time. "So, now I just push off?" He asked doubtfully.

"Yes."

"Okay..." He said, taking a deep breath. "Three, two-one." He didn't move, just stayed sitting awkwardly on the sled.

"Fred?" Asked Hermione.

"Yeah."

"Why haven't you moved?"

"Oh, I'm going to." He said laughing, then went back to staring straight ahead.

"Fred!"

"Yeah?"

"Go!"

"Oh, right. One-two..THREE." He still didn't go anywhere.

"Oh for Merlin's sake..." Hermione sighed, extending her leg and giving the back of Fred's sled a slight push.

It sprung into action, immediately rushing forward and sliding down the hill like a wooden bullet. He looked utterly terrified. The sled continued on, speeding down the hill, gaining momentum and bringing Fred into a tumbling crash as he reached the flat; he fell of the sled, his limbs sprawled out in all directions as he lay in the snow, moaning.

"Fred!" Hermione shrieked, running as fast as she could down the steep hill. She dived to his side in the powdery snow, reaching out to touch his arm, "Are you alright?!"

"I fucking hate you Hermione..." Fred groaned, face down in the snow, lying perfectly still.

Guilt immediately swept over her, "I'm sorry." Hermione said apologetically.

Fred let out another long moan and Hermione found a giggle bubbling out of her. She tried to stop but it just kept rising out of her until she was bent over laughing so hard that tears were falling from her eyes. She thew her head back and roared. Fred flipped over to stare at her, he looked amazed and indignant at the same.

"_What _is so funny?" He asked a laugh hidden in his voice.

"I don't know..." Hermione gasped, trying to hide her mirth. Fred continued to watch her as he noticed the broad smile on her face and the way she looked so carefree.

"Oh come on, it isn't that funny. Mind you, it's not as easy as it looks! You try!" Said Fred as he pushed the sled towards her.

As Hermione's laughter finally died down she snatched the sled from him and smirked, "Fine."

Hermione turned on the spot and automatically appeared right at the top of the hill again. She lay the sled down at the bottom of her feet, she couldn't help but shoot Fred a look of contempt as she sat down in the sled swiftly and pushed off. She slid down the hill effortlessly, coming to a stop at Fred's feet.

She thew him an expression of pure satisfaction as she neatly got out and wiped her knees, who were only slightly covered in snow.

"That's not fair though, it isn't your first time!" Fred protested, arms crossed.

He grabbed Hermione's hand, and started trudging up the hill as Hermione dragged the sled behind her by it's yellow string. As they reached the top of the hill he turned to Hermione, stole the sled from her, threw it to the ground and pointing at it and ordering flatly, "Sit."

"Why?!"

"Don't question it Hermione! Just sit."

So Hermione scrambled into the sled, waiting expectantly. She suddenly heard Fred's rustle of movement and the next thing she knew he was in the sled with her, sitting right behind her.

"What are you doing?!" Hermione asked, not sure what to think.

"I am taking a zlesding lesson from a real-live muggle, what does it look like I'm doing?" And with that he kicked off, plunging the sled down the hillside and speeding along so quick that it even scared Hermione.

Everything whizzed by, the wind slashed at their faces and snow flew in Hermione's face. She could feel every single rock, gnome hole and crevice in the earth as the sled skidded over them; she felt Fred's hands tighten around her wait. Just when she thought they couldn't be going any faster, the sled accelerated, causing it to tumble and flip, flinging them into a mix of snow and screams. Hermione flew through the air landed with a hard "THUD!" on Fred's chest.

Fred let out a sound of discomfort, and they both burt into laughter, uncontrollable laughter, with no sign of stopping. They laughed for what felt like hours, sometimes making comments like,

"Zlesding is a dangerous activity!"

"I don't think that sled was meant for two!"

The moment the laughter finally died down Hermione shifted to look at Fred. Still one on top of the other, their eyes met. Hermione couldn' t look away, his gaze held her captivated. She didn't even stop to think about how they should be getting back to The Burrow, or how it was Christmas and she should be spending it with the rest of the group.

They just looked into each others eyes as the silence of the winter field engulfed them.

She didn't know how it happened, somehow they had gotten so close-their noses were only one inch apart now. Her eyes unconsciously studied his lips, his inviting lips; she knew what was going to happen and for a brief second she didn't care! She was going to kiss Fred Weasley!

And then he pulled away, a light coughing sound in his throat interrupting their beautiful silence. "We-uh, should-be, uh... getting back. Mum must have lost her marbles by now... wondering where we are."

**A/N: HOPE YOU LIKED IT. The reaction to chapter 8 was really astounding so keep reviewing and following... possibly adding it as a favorite?**

**-What did you guys think of this chapter?**

**-Too much?**

**-Should I tone it down, or do you want more Fremione action?**

**-Do you feel bad for Ron? **

**-What do you think is coming involving the Marriage Law? ;) **

**Let me know in your reviews! **


	10. Christmas in the Bedroom

The Runaways- Chapter Ten

The walk back to The Burrow was silent, Hermione didn't know what to think or what to do or what to say, I mean, she had almost KISSED Fred Weasley; and she would have if he hadn't stopped it. But why had he stopped it? Was it because she was supposedly with Ron or was it something else.

"_It's because he doesn't like you you oblivious twat." _She scolded herself.

"We're here." Said Fred, opening the door for her as she shuffled in, she gave a little wave to Harry, Ron and Hermione who where still sitting on the couch and started pulling off her snow boots so she wouldn't trek snow through the house.

But apparently Fred didn't see that she was doing this and when he walked into the room he bumped into Hermione's ass awkwardly.

"Sorry." He coughed.

"Mhm, no problem." Hermione nodded hurriedly her face once again red, which seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"Oi, where did you guys go?!" Asked Ron outraged from the couch.

"Oh shut up Ron! You don't need to keep Hermione on a leash you know!" Fred barked, not bothering to take off his soaking wet clothes and heading straight for the stairs, "I'm going to take a shower."

"What is your problem?!" Ron shouted, "Stop riding me like I'm a ratty little kid!"

Fred spun around to glare at Ron, "Then maybe you should stop acting like one!" Then he turned back, climbing the stairs his heavy feet making so much noise as he ascended.

Ron rotated to look at Hermione, "Well, tell me, where you two went."

Hermione sighed, "He was tense and upset with all the marriage law talk Ron, he just wanted to have some fun, to ease up a bit."

"Well he could've had some fun with anyone of us, right? But he picked you, like always." Muttered Ron.

"Ron, you're reading too much into this." Said Ginny from the couch.

"Oh really? Am I Ginny?! How very nice of you to let me know!"

"Ron, stop it! STOP IT." Ordered Hermione fed up with Ron's jealousy. "There is nothing going on between Fred and me." Hermione felt a slight pang of guilt as she thought back to the almost-kiss. She managed to pull herself together though, "If there was anything at all going on I would tell you. I swear."

Ron sighed, "You promise?"

"Yes! What can I do to prove it to you?" Asked Hermione exasperatedly.

Ron stared at her in thought for a second before he spoke, "You can kiss me."

Hermione stiffened, "What?"

"You heard me, kiss your boyfriend."

"Ron, I—"

"Come on, I don't see the harm in it. Kiss me Hermione."

Hermione glanced at the others who were not looking at them; she knew what she had to do she walked swiftly over to Ron, closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his.

She remembered the first time she had ever kissed him so many months ago, it had been amazing then, filled with fireworks and passion. But this one felt forced, uncomfortable and utterly bland.

She drew away from him and whispered, "There, there you have your proof."

And Hermione stormed up the stairs all the way to the top of the house to Ginny's bedroom. She flung herself down on her little cot, she didn't cry. She was to furious to cry. She wasn't furious with Ron, she was furious with herself. Why couldn't she just admit to herself that she wasn't feeling the things she was supposed to be feeling? And most importantly why couldn't she admit that to him?

* * *

Hermione stayed in her room for most of Christmas day, she didn't want to, she wished so badly to be downstairs the rest of the Weasleys, but she couldn't face Ron. Especially now, when she knew what had to be done. But not on Christmas, she couldn't do it on Christmas! No—it would have to wait, until they were back at Hogwarts.

Suddenly a knock was placed on the door just as it was starting to get dark outside. It was Mrs. Weasley, looking concerned. "Hermione dear, please come and have some food. You haven't eaten all day and it would be a shamed if you didn't even have a taste of my Christmas Turkey."

"No it's okay, Mrs. Weasley, I'm not hungry." Hermione's stomach rumbled.

Mrs. Weasley raised an eyebrow skeptically, "I know you're fibbing, I know all about your row with Ron and I understand why you don't want to complicate things further but—how about this? I put some turkey, mashed potatoes and corn on your own plate and you can eat it up here."

Hermione started, "Mrs. Weasley, you don't have to do that, I can come down and—"

Mrs. Weasley got up and waved a hand carelessly, "It's no trouble, just want to make sure you're fed and happy. Stay, all right? I'll get it for you."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley smiled back and exited the room. When she returned it was with a hot plate of food that was exactly what Hermione yearned for. She reached for it eagerly, "I knew you were hungry, no bother in telling me you weren't."

"I appreciate this so much," Hermione said gratefully, taking the plate in her hands along with the knife and fork Mrs. Weasley had brought her. "I really do."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head, "Think nothing of it. I know how frustrating Weasley men can be. Sometimes all you need to recover is a good meal to clear your head. Now I'll leave you to it then." And she left again, leaving Hermione devouring her plate of Christmas dinner.

Before she was even half way done with her plate another knock interrupted her fierce chews. "Mrs. Weasley, is that you again?" She called, her mouth still full.

The door opened and Fred popped his head in. "No it's me."

Hermione automatically swallowed her mouthful, despite it being practically solid so that it brought tears to her eyes. "Oh, hello."

"Can I come in?"

"Of course, of course." Hermione nodded. As she quickly launched another pit of turkey into her mouth—only, this time—it was a slightly smaller portion.

"I envy you," Fred said, "If mum brought me food to my room I would never leave the place."

"It's not like that."

Fred smiled sadly, "Yeah, I know it isn't. I was trying to make a joke out of the situation—not my finest moment" He came and sat down next to her.

Hermione stiffened and brought her fork to her mouth once more, this time with a pile of mashed potatoes on it.

"I heard you and Ron had a row." Hermione snorted and continued to eat her food, so hungry she didn't even want to stop and scold him for being so nosy. "Was he being a git again?"

Hermione gulped, clearing her throat, "A bit, but I was being an absolute bitch so you can't really blame him."

Fred looked bewildered, "How were you—"

"Fred, please!" Cackled Hermione, "You can't be blind, surely you must be realizing that things are not going well between us! I ignore him, I rarely touch him and despite our teenage hormones going all over the place we are about as close to having sex as Hagrid is to taking a salsa dance class!"

Fred stared at her, looking utterly stunned; and Hermione—realizing what she had just said—was mortified, she hadn't meant to say all of that. She hadn't meant to at all, it had just slipped out.

"_Oh my God, I just talked about my SEX LIFE with Fred Weasley!" _Hermione thought to herself in horror, she tried to pull herself together but she had no idea what to say.

Fred suddenly broke out laughing, "Sorry," he said, "I was just thinking of Hagrid dancing the salsa—and—Blimey it's funny!" Hermione laughed slightly, though it sounded more then a little exhale of air then a laugh. Feeling awkward she took another bite of turkey. "So you're a virgin then?" Fred asked bluntly.

Hermione chocked, spluttering over her food and diving for the water on her nightstand to quickly drink it down. Fred looked at her expectantly. "Why would you ask that?! What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem, I'm just a curious a man looking for answers in this crazy mixed-up world." He said in a singsong voice.

Hermione scoffed, "You can't just go asking people that... it's—it's personal."

"Come on, Hermione. Tell ol'Freddie if anyone's jumped your bones."

"Don't talk like that!"

"Why not!?"

"Because, it's an intimate thing…sex." Hermione said quietly.

Fred gazed at her, "So you've never—"

"No." Hermione said softly, she looked up at him, "And what about you?"

Fred looked taken aback, "Me?"

"Yes." She smirked, moving her empty plate to the floor.

"Well… yeah."

Hermione rolled her eyes, of course he had. He wasn't a child, "Who is she?"

Fred raised his eyebrows, "I think you mean 'who _was _she.'" Hermione blinked and he sighed, "Angelina Johnson, she was my first time, but that ended quickly. And then a year ago, there was someone else. She was my first _real _girlfriend."

"Oh. And her name was…"

Fred cocked his head, looking at Hermione skeptically, "Why are you so interested?"

"Oh you know, I'm just a curious girl looking for answers in this crazy mixed-up world…"

Fred chuckled, "Fine, I get it, I get it." He paused, "Her name was Evie St James.

"How'd you meet?"

"She came into the store one day and practically insulted the whole shop. 'A joke of a joke shop' she called it." He laughed. "I don't know how it happened, but by the end of the conversation I had asked her out and she said yes. We were together for six months."

"What was she like?" Asked Hermione, who couldn't help herself.

"She always had some pink and green shit in her hair and for some reason always wanted to party. We would go out and get absolutely pissed, and I mean legless! Around half the time we spent together was spent stumbling through alleys."

"Sounds like a healthy relationship."

"We were a mess! We couldn't handle being together, she was the life of the party and I was the life of the party and in the end we ended up being one big party. It wasn't good for my health." He joked.

"So how'd it all end?"

"Oh she ended up throwing a glass at me during a drunk fight. It messed up my face a bit and I went to Saint Mungo's later that night, just after I told her then it was over."

"Wait—" Hermione said in disbelief, "She threw a glass…at your face!?"

Fred nodded, "Yup, she ended up loosing her marbles."

Hermione shook her head, "That's terrible. And you had…" she lowered her voice, "Sex, with her?"

Fred chuckled, "Of course I did, we dated for a while. And at the beginning, things were good. She was very... very, umm… how do I put this without disgusting you? She was very….eager, if you know what I mean."

Hermione cringed and Fred guffawed, "Why are you laughing?!" She whined.

"You're so reserved!"

"Not always!"

"Oh really?" He asked, a ghost of a smile appearing on his face.

"Yes, if that right boy came along, I wouldn't be so reserved." She paused and then said slowly, "In fact, I think I would be rather…inpatient."

Fred stared at her, Hermione pursed her lips getting up from the cot and picking up her empty plate. "I better take this to the kitchen, when I get back you better be gone. Because I need to change out of these clothes and honestly I'd prefer if you not be here for that."

Fred gulped and Hermione smiled as exiting the room, all the while aware of his eyes fixated on her.

**A/N: Hope you liked this rather suggestive chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it! I just wanted to tell you guys that I had another amazing reaction to Chapter 9 and to continue with the fantastic comments! I would also like to tell you about my new Harry Potter fic about young Sirius Black and the year he fell in love. I have four chapters up at the moment, but if you like this I would recommend and appreciate you checking it out. :) **

**-What did you think of the picture painted of Evie St James? **

**-What did you think of Fred and Hermione's sex talk? (hahaha, that sounds pretty wrong.)**

**-When do you think Hermione's going to FINALLY dump Ron? **

**-What was your favorite thing about this chapter?**

**Let me know in your reviews, and don't forget to follow and favorite! Update soon! **


	11. Equals

The Runaways- Chapter Eleven

Hermione left The Burrow the next day early in the morning; Fred watched her leave from his bedroom window, coffee mug in hand in his blue bathrobe. She was dragging her trunk behind her, through the snow towards the point of apparition. And in a moment she was gone and Fred didn't know when he would see her again, and it scared it him.

* * *

Hermione apparated into Hogsmeade, the cobblestone streets lined with shops comforted her. The wind whipped her hair and the smell of Christmas lingered in the air. She felt a pang as she thought of Christmas, and what a mess hers had been.

She wished everything could've been different, maybe if she hadn't led Ron on for so long maybe her Christmas would've been different.

They could have all been gathered around the dining table at The Burrow, she and Ron could be friendly towards each other, she could have eaten her food with her favorite people and maybe, just maybe, if all those little things had been different—maybe that moment with Fred would have too, ended differently.

* * *

Christmas vacation passed by as slowly as it possibly could, Hermione spent her time in the library, studying for her NEWTS and taking leisurely strolls around the Hogwarts grounds. Not many students had chosen to stick around at Hogwarts, so everything was rather lonely.

By the time Ginny, Harry and Ron got back to school Hermione had not spoken to a living soul—besides Crookshanks—for weeks. When the group entered the common room, Ron went straight up to the boy's dormitory, not saying "hello" or even acknowledging Hermione's presence.

"Don't mind him." Said Harry, pulling Hermione in for a close hug, "He's still upset that you left without saying good bye."

"Yeah, we all are." Said Ginny angrily, standing with her arms crossed. "I was worried sick about you and I couldn't even get a hold of you through our mirrors!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I was just, trying to sort some things out."

Ginny laughed cruelly, "Well that's nice, seems like you're always 'sorting some things out', but I have a question. When do we get the old Hermione back?"

Hermione felt tears sting her eyes, "Ginny… I'm sorry. I didn't mean—I'm sorry." Ginny continued to look cold, "I have to break up with Ron and I—couldn't bare to be around him… and I—" Tears were now leaking from her eyes as she finally stated the thing that she knew all along she would have to do. Ginny's anger, melted away.

"Hermione… you could have told me that you muppet." And Ginny embraced her, leaving Harry standing awkwardly beside them, until his girlfriend suddenly turned on him, "If you tell Ron—or anyone about this I'll murder you."

Harry looked startled, "I won't!"

* * *

The next week, more posters for the ball appeared around the school and Hogwarts was filled with the buzz of excited murmurs. The ball was going to happen that weekend and Ginny and Hermione were almost dying of excitement.

"I'm so happy I don't have to worry about finding a partner, not like last time. Can you believe I went with Neville?!" Ginny was saying that morning at breakfast.

"No I can't, can you believe that I went with VIKTOR KRUM?" Hermione said, reminiscing about the international quidditch player that had swept her off her feet.

"Yeah… but even he had his faults didn't he, Hermy-own-ninny?"

Hermione giggled, "Stop Ginny, that's unfair. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't say my name right."

"But was he good snog?" Asked Ginny curiously.

"Ginny!"

"Oh, c'mon. Was he?"

Hermione pursed her lips and nodded eagerly and Ginny grinned, "He was, he was really powerful and totally, 'take control'."

Ginny shrieked with laughter and people at the house table started to stare at them.

"Hermione… can I have a word?" Hermione spun around to find Ron looking at her apprehensively.

"Why—uh—yes, Ron, I don't see why not." Hermione said fervently, her voice suddenly becoming serious and reformed.

She got up from the table and walked behind Ron, letting him lead her. She followed him outside onto the grounds, where it was freezing and she immedietly started to shiver. "Ron, it's freezing."

"Summon your coat then." Ron suggested and Hermione did so pulling out her wand and saying,

"Accio winter coat!"

They waited in silence until the coat zoomed into Hermione's outstretched hands. She pulled it on and buttoned up all the buttons until finally she wasn't chattering. "Now will you please tell me what we're doing out here?" Hermione asked irritably.

Ron looked solemn, "I have something to ask you."

"Well… what is it?"

Ron hesitated, "We haven't really talked about this, but I was wondering if you would go to the ball with me."

Hermione's heart sunk and it was in that moment that she realized that this was the time to do it, "Oh, right, the ball. About that—Ron, I have to talk to you about something."

Ron sighed, "I knew this was coming."

"You knew what was coming?"

"The end of 'us'. " He said sadly.

Hermione gazed at the boy she had adored for seven years and whispered, "I'm so, so sorry."

Ron's voice quavered, "I don't blame you, but—I always thought that when we finally got together—it would stick."

"I know…" Said Hermione, "I thought that too—and Ron… I tried, I really did to try to make this 'more' then what it was… but the harder I tried the harder I knew we couldn't go on like this… you deserve someone who wants to be with you more then anything, and I'm not that girl, even though it would easier to be her."

Ron averted his gaze, "I loved you. Hermione, I really loved you. I hope you know that, and if I ever hurt you, I am sorry."

Hermione shook her head, a lump growing in her throat and whispered, "Don't say that. You were trying just like I was, to make this work. It just… couldn't."

"Can things go back to the way things were?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Can they? I mean, I want them too, but we loved each other then… but I have to believe that they can, because I can't loose you. I can't not have you in my life Ron."

"Can I ask you one thing though?"

"What is it?"

"Did anything ever happen—" He paused, a pained expression on his face, "With you and Fred?"

Hermione shook her head, "Maybe something could've happened, but I could never have done that to you…"

Ron nodded, looking relieved. "I'm glad to hear it, I was just, never positive."  
"I understand, I didn't exactly make it easy for you to trust me."

"Hermione, can you promise me something?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Yes."

"Promise me that no-matter-what, no matter how difficult it gets. That we will still be friends…."

"I promise Ronald Weasley… I promise."

And then the two friends hugged, holding each other close for the first time, in a long time, this time as equals and as true companions.

* * *

**A/N: There you go, they broke up! Sorry this is a rather short one, but it was kind of a filler-chapter. Next up THE BALL! And maybe, just maybe, a certain redhead might make an appearance? ;) **

**So here's the thing... I have a ton of followers on this story and it makes me kind of sad that not everyone's reviewing. I REALLY want to hear your thoughts and suggestions, and to those who have been reviewing I appreciate it so much, you make my day repeatedly. So I'm going to set a sort-of "review goal" which is how many reviews I would like to have by next update and if you meet it, I'll update faster and throw in things you guys suggest :) SOOOOO...**

**-What do you think is going to happen at the ball? **

**-How did you feel about Hermione and Ron's breakup? **

**-Oh and by the way, the next couple of chapter will be filled with Fremione, so are you guys excited for that?! **

**Let me know in your reviews and don't forget to follow and favorite. Review goal: 58 (I know you guys can do it!) **


	12. To Drink, To Dance, To Dare to Kiss

The Runaways- Chapter Twelve

Over the course of the next couple weeks it seemed like talk of the ball could not be avoided, no matter where you went.

Hermione Granger was a little less intrigued then the rest of Hogwarts castle, but maybe that was simply because she would be attending it alone. It's not like she thought that she needed a date to have a good time, oh no, but she would like have someone to share the evening with. For Ginny would be attending with Harry and Luna would be going with Neville, and since Hermione and Ron were only just reverting back to their old ways she thought it would be weird to ask him to go with her-even if it was just as friends.

But Hermione was determined to have a good time, after all the castle was in such pristine condition. The suits of armor were sparkling, fairy snowflakes were being strung along the high ceilings and there were even rumors that Professor McGonagall had managed to shut Peeves up in a broom cupboard for the next few days, to insure that he didn't ruin the event.

So finally when the day came at last, Hermione plastered on her most excited face and giggled and cried along with Ginny.

"How long do you think we'll need?" Muttered Ginny, "Three hours? Four?"

"Four." Said Hermione confidently, "That's how long it took me to prepare for the Yule Ball.

Harry and Ron gaped at them, "Four Hours?! That's mad! Nothing takes that long!"

Hermione just tutted, "You don't have wildly bushy hair do you? Because if you did you would know that putting it in any hairstyle what-so-ever is quite the time consuming task. So I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

"She told you." Ginny sniggered.

The boys kept quiet.

So at a quarter to four the girls put their books away and waved goodbye to Harry and Ron, leaving them alone with Madam Pince and her severe unwavering gaze.

* * *

"Hermione... you look beautiful..." Smiled Ginny, her face glowing as Hermione applied the final brush of blush to her cheeks.

They where in the prefect's bathroom and as Hermione gazed at her reflection she had to admit that she sort of did. Her hair was no longer wild and bushy, but tame in sculpted, sleek waves. She had soft gold eyeshadow on her eyelid, topped off with a stroke of liquid eye liner above her eyelashes and to finish the look she had applied bright red lipstick to her lips. She didn't look like "Hermione Granger: Bookworm" anymore, she looked regal and elegant. The dress still fit her like a glove and the pale gold of it brought out her porcelain skin and deep brown eyes. She felt pretty.

"Thank you Ginny. But look at you! You're stunning." Hermione sighed, for her best friend certainly did look gorgeous. Her hair was done up in a fancy knot-like bun that was the perfect balance between casual and fancy. Her makeup brought out her bright green irises and her a pink lip shimmer was smeared on her mouth, bringing out the playfulness of her smile.

"I should go find Harry, he'll be wondering where I've got to." She said all of a sudden a look of surprise on her face, apparently the time had flown by just like it had for Hermione.

"I can meet you all down there if you like, snag us a table. Good heavens we'll need one, I doubt the boys will be up for dancing." Hermione suggested casually, snatching her small purse from the bathroom counter.

Ginny snorted, "Oh, Harry will be dancing. I didn't dress up like this to sit around in a corner and talk about quidditch. But hey, nab us a table, if worst come to worst at least we'll have a nice place to sit." Ginny turned to leave, but looked over her shoulder for a split second before opening the door, "Hermione."

"Yes?"

"You really do look beautiful."

Hermione smiled, "So do you Ginny, so do you." And Ginny left leaving Hermione standing alone in an empty bathroom. "_Well I'd rather be alone then have Myrtle show up."_

Once Hermione was down in the Great Hall she had to compose herself; the Great Hall was unrecognizable. Gone were the house tables, replaced with little round tables scattered around the giant dance floor; elegant, gnarly trees made out of enchanted ice stretched up from the ground to spread their branches over her head. Fairies lit up the room from the inside of floating jars that rose and fell above the students, fake snow lay lightly on the ground, but when stepped on it wasn't cold, or slippery, it was warm and it felt secure under her feet.

At the back of the room was a large stage where a band of three people where setting up. She believed the band was called, "Fair Witch.", but she wasn't sure, apparently they were quite popular amongst the wizarding population.

"Hello Hermione." A familiar voice suddenly came from behind her.

Hermione pursed her lips and turned slowly to see-to her utter shock-Ron... with Wendy. It had been her who had spoken and she now was looking at Hermione with a look of contempt and satisfaction.

"Hello Wendy." Hermione said coldly, looking her up and down.

Wendy's dress was sequined and red, it was slinky and narrow and it clung to her hips and waist making her look like a curvy toothpick-if that was possible. And despite just a second ago feeling so very pretty, Hermione's confidence faltered, if only just a little. Wendy's hair was let loose in natural curls and she too was wearing scarlet lipstick, though Hermione couldn't help noticing, that is was slightly dull and worn and that Ron's cheek looked stained with an unnatural red tint.

"Hello Ron." Hermione added as an afterthought. Ron shifted uncomfortably, "You like nice."

And he did, gone were his ghastly robes of vintage maroon with lace. He was wearing smart, all black outfit that made him look much more grown up then he had looked in the past.

"Thanks." He said awkwardly, meeting Hermione's eyes briefly.

But his attention was suddenly turned away from her to Wendy, who was tugging on his sleeve, "Ron we really should get a table, Ginny and Harry will be upset with us if we don't... let me see... it should seat four, shouldn't it?" She asked, skimming the room.

"Oh-no," Said Ron, "Five, it should seat five."

Hermione gave Ron an appreciative smile, which he returned.

Wendy laughed comically, "Oh of course, I'm sorry! You'll be joining us, won't you Hermione?"

"Yeah, yeah I will."

"That's nice..." Wendy paused, but then added, almost cruelly, "It's a shame you have no one to join you."

Hermione gritted her teeth, "Yes, such a shame... You see I don't get around as much as you do."

She didn't know what had made her say it, but the look on Wendy's face was so priceless, she just cursed herself for not bringing a camera.

"Excuse me, but I do believe that _I_ promised Ginny I would find us all a table." Hermione said curtly and gave a little wave to Ron as she strode off towards a little table towards the edge of the dance floor that would comfortably seat five... though she wished they were minus one.

Ron and Wendy only rejoined her once Harry and Ginny had shown up, obviously feeling like this was a safer setting than being alone with a "vicious" Hermione. Soon enough at precisely 8:30, when all students and prestigious witches and wizards had entered the gorgeous hall, Headmistress McGonagall stepped up onto the stage to give her speech.

Hermione thought that she looked a little out of place up there, amongst musical instruments and spotlights.

"Before I carry on with my words of wisdom for the night, we first must take a second to welcome our incredible visitors. We are among some of the brightest minds in the wizarding world tonight, and we are very blessed." She smiled cheekily, "All Hogwarts graduates I might add." She took a deep breath as her tone suddenly changed, "Second... we must speak of what this ball represents, 'Lucror' itself means 'Victory', and despite the fact that this ball is not being held on the very day that we where victorious, this castle is a battle ground and the site of our most important 'victory' of all time; and it _must_ be celebrated."

"So many where lost here, so many were hurt or scarred. Families were torn apart and some friends will never be united again. But out of this darkness, our castle is built, it was here before the war and it will stand tall for hundreds of years to come. We are not alone, we have driven out evil and today we unite, together, to dance and to laugh and to most importantly, love. And I think that is what Albus Dumbledore would have wanted you all to know, above everything else, that love will always bring us together..." At the mention of Dumbledore's name the old woman's voice croaked, but no one noticed.

Hermione wiped a single tear away as Headmistress McGonagall spoke her last words, "So enjoy yourselves tonight, for this is what we fought for, the right to be who ever we want to be. And tonight is the time to do so." She turned to leave, but hurried back to the microphone to say briskly, "Oh and drink responsibly."

"Don't count on it!" Shouted a voice from the audience.

McGonagall squinted down at the person at one of the tables-Hermione didn't know who it was. "Don't try me Mr. Weasley."

Hermione instantly sat up straight, 'Weasley', which Weasley? She turned to look at Ron, but he looked bewildered. Her heart was racing, was it Fred? Could it be him? But then again, why would he be here?

She had no idea why this thought excited her so but all she knew is that she had to find out who had spoken. So as soon as McGonagall had made her exit from the stage and 'Fair Witch' started to play, she jumped up from her seat and speed walked towards the front of the wall, towards the direction she was sure the voice had come from. But when she got there, no one was in sight; everyone had started to dance and in a mass of bodies and loud music, she couldn't make out a single person in the jumping crowd.

Hermione solemnly retured to her table, at least she thought it was her table. No one was there anymore, they had obviously all left to dance. She was pretty sure she saw a glimpse of sequins in the crowd. She sighed and nabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter's tray and sipped it cooly as she watched the others dance. Pretending to feel fine with being all by herself. She was just starting to wish that she had brought a book when something-or rather someone-made her jump.

"Who would have thought that my little bro would've been able to jump from one girl to another in the space of two weeks?"

Hermione twisted her neck so quickly in an attempt to look at him that a painful lurch pierced her at once. "Agh!" She cried out, clasping a hand over the strained muscle in her neck.

Fred looked frantic, "Oh Blimey, I didn't mean-Oh for fuck's sake, where the hell is an overbearing waiter when you need one?!" He put a hand on her shoulder and the other her waist and led her over to table to place Hermione in a chair, sitting down in the one beside her himself, looking worried.

She whined softly, "Waiter, ice, pronto!" Snapped Fred as a man in a neat uniform strode past them. At Fred's words he looked alarmed and stared at Fred as if saying, _"what the hell did you do?" _Fred gritted his teeth, "Do your job mate, fetch me some ice for this lovely lady or I'll make sure you suffer."

The waiter nodded, flustered, suddenly looking slightly terrified and shuffling off. "Oh! And a bottle of Firewhiskey!" He sighed, but then smirked, "Much better." Fred said, apparently satisfied, leaning back in his chair.

"I told you to stop scaring me." Hermione said as she massaged the sore in her neck.

"I know you did..." He said apprehensively, "I just didn't think that you would get injured because of it."

"Yeah, well... you never even told me you where going to be here. Why are you here?"

Fred faked an offended face and pressed his hand to his chest, "Why!?" He gasped, "I'm a brilliant mind!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Sure you are..."

"I am!"

"Not really, you make sweets that make you vom, there's nothing really that special in that."

"Sure there is... there's something special in everything I do."

"Your ice and Firewhiskey, sir." The waiter had returned, he was looking more put together now and was holding out the items gracefully.

"You're a fast little bugger aren't you?" Fred mused as he snatched away the ice and spirits. He passed the ice to Hermione, but only after wrapping it in a cloth towel that had been folded up neatly on the table.

"Thanks." Hermione took it and held it to the sore spot on her neck. It felt so good and in a moment the pain had melted away. Meanwhile Fred was popping the cork on the whiskey.

"Do you feel better?" He asked as the cork finally gave in and emitted a loud "Pop!".

"Yes, much thank you... but I suppose you're the reason I hurt myself in the first place, so 'no thank you', I guess."

Fred chuckled, "How about, we let this settle and have a dance." He said plopping the bottle of firewhiskey down on the table and looking at Hermione expectantly.

Hermione cocked her head, "You dance?"

"Most enthusiastically. Note that I said 'enthusiastically' not 'well'."Hermione repressed a smile as he got up and walked over to the edge of the dance floor with his hands in his pockets. He looked over at his shoulder at her, "Are you coming?"

She strutted over to him as he raised his hand to allow her to put hers in his. "This is a rubbish song though." He commented as he began to twirl her over and over again, cutting them a path in between the crowd of dancing teenagers.

"I agree, not nearly as good as the music from the last ball."

"Oh C'mon, you didn't actually paying attention to the music, you where with Viktor Krum!"

"Yeah, you're right I was, but he didn't supply enough conversation to distract me from the music."

"Oh Right, I forgot!" He laughed, "He's the 'silent, broody' type. Never could work that angle if you ask me."

Hermione snorted, "That's because you're neither silent or broody."

"Touché." Fred said good naturally as they danced exuberantly around and around. Weaving in and out of random people who would jump out of their way as they came near, they became somewhat of a safety hazard.

Towards the end of the song they became so sweaty and out breath they agreed that they both needed a break, so they returned to their table where Fred snatched up the bottle of firewhiskey and said, "Pass me your glass."

"I shouldn't, I've already had a glass of champagne."

"Suit yourself." He started to pour the golden liquid into his own glass, "So, do you dare me to drink this whole bottle by on my own?"

"Oh fine, I'll have one drink." Hermione huffed, the thought of Fred with a whole bottle of firewhiskey coursing through his veins was too much for her to handle.

He grinned and started to pour her a glass. That's when Ron, Wendy, Ginny and Harry decided to show up.

"Fred! What are you doing here?" Asked Ginny gleefully throwing herself on him for a hug.

"Oh you know, I'm apparently quite successful, funny thing is, I'm not even technically a Hogwarts graduate so I have no idea why I'm here really. Guess they want to pass me off as one of their own." Ginny grinned, "You look really nice sis, if you didn't have Harry to watch over you I would be worried about random blokes going bonkers at the sight of you." Fred suddenly turned to Ron, "And you, looking dashing in those dress robes. So glad I bought you that set, you really look terrific."

Ron looked quiet stone-faced, "You remember Wendy."

Wendy looked delighted to be finally brought into the conversation, "I certainly remember you. Hi, nice to see you again."

Fred nodded and leaned over to shake her hand, "Yeah sure, Wendy, from the train station."

"How'd you guys run into each other?" Ron interjected, gesturing to Hermione.

Fred waved a hand, "She was just standing around! I couldn't not-notice her!"

"Thanks Fred." Hermione muttered.

"_And that's when you hit me, hit me! Like you had conjured up a brick to hit my heeeeaaad! I knew it was no use, you had changed the memories inside my pensive, and that's how I knew it was yoooouu!"_ Sang Patricia Okenyield.

"Oh I love this song Ron! We've GOT to dance to it!" Wendy cried gleefully as she dragged Ron back onto the dance floor. Letting him spin her this way and that. He looked like he was trying to launch a ship in Hermione's opinion.

Ginny looked at Harry sneakily as the song continued to play, Fred laughed, "If you want to go and dance to this garbage go ahead, I'm not stopping you! Don't let me ruin your romantic night of wonder." Ginny smiled and took Harry's hand to lead him back into the mass of bodies once again. "Poor Harry boy, he doesn't seem like the dancing sort."

"He's not." Hermione said wistfully, "But if Ginny wants to dance... he'll dance." She took her glass and took a nice sized gulp, then another.

Fred raised his eyebrows, "Easy there."

Hermione glared at him over her glass as she continued to take in mouthful after mouthful of firewhiskey. "Go to hell." She said finally, as she threw her glass down on the table, nearly out of breath.

Fred made a face, "I'll drink to that." And he downed his glass too.

* * *

Two hours later Harry and Ginny were no where in sight and Ron and Wendy were still dancing wildly on the dance floor. Fred and Hermione on the other hand were smashed.

"Annnnd, I to-old her. Your rabbit is not deadz because Professor Trewany said it was-it was, going t-tou die. It didn't even die on that dei..." Hermione spluttered as her head spun as she wobbled on her chair.

"SO TRUE!" Fred agreed, his voice almost at a scream.

"Hey." Hermione whispered, "Hey Fred..." leaning over to Fred. A silly, sloppy smile spread over her face.

"Yeaaaaaaah?" Asked Fred in a high-pitched drone.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey?"

"You're so wise." Fred muttered seriously with a straight face, after only a second of this, they burst into laughter.

Hermione stared at Fred's face and her smile suddenly slipped, "You have a very nice face..." she said in blunt realization.

"Thank you."

"No. You have a REALLY nice face. So. Nice."

Fred looked proud, "I know. So do you."

"Do you want to kiss me?"

Fred looked taken aback, it was as if for a second he was in his right mind. "What?"

Hermione swallowed hard and put her face closer to his to whisper, "Kiss me, do you want to kiss me?"

Fred gazed at her face, her red lips, her big brown eyes, her little nose and said quietly "Yes... but-not here."

He got up and snatched her had and pulled her up from her chair, gently leading her out of the hall and slightly down a corridor. His eyes finally found the place he was looking for; a small nook behind a stone pillar. "Here." He hissed as he pulled her into the little nook where they came face to face.

The room behind the pillar was slight and because of the lack of room, they where closer then they had ever been before, Fred looked at Hermione concernedly, "Is this smart?"

"No." Hermione said softly, "But I'm sick of being smart."

And with that they kissed, a sea of fireworks and passion erupting as their lips met. It was instantaneous, it was undeniable, beyond anything she had felt with Ron. It was hot and Hermione felt more alive then she had in her whole life. She needed more of him, it was a type of desire she never had thought she could experience. His tongue slipped into her mouth and it collided with hers in a spiral of spontaneity. She moaned through their kisses and without thinking she leapt up on him, wrapping her legs around him clamping her arms around his neck and feeling his around her, holding her, making her feel safe.

Hermione grasped at his hair, pulling on it in ferocity as he kissed her even harder. The twinge from his skull that came from the pull of his long red hair that was tightly in Hermione's hands drove him crazy. A monster he never even known existed inside him was coming out, he felt wild and uncontrolled and their smooth motions of yielding and giving became so synchronized that it felt like they had been doing this for years.

Speaking of years, Hermione had no idea how long they had been kissing like this, it felt like seconds but at the same time, like months. She didn't care if months had passed on by she figured let more come, she could stay here with him forever. Meanwhile Fred didn't know what was happening... and some part of him knew that this would not be happening if it wasn't for the two empty bottles of firewhiskey scattered on their table back in the Great Hall, but in that moment he and her where the only two people in the world...

That was until Ron and Wendy came around the corner.

* * *

**I made it a long one for compensation for not updating in forever. SORRY! I've been sick with the stomach flu and I've been cast in my school's spring play. No matter, I did finally get to this chapter! Woohoo! I've been waiting to write this one since chapter one! Also, I just want to take a moment to say how amazing you guys are, I have 101 followers now! That's crazy! Not to mention I have 65 reviews on this thing! That's ****awesome! Keep it up you guys, if you do more chapters like this will be coming soon! **

**-What did you think of Ron and Wendy together? Thing they're a match made in heaven... or a match made in hell?**

**-What about Fred's appearance? Did you see it coming?**

**-Finally, THE KISS! What did you think about their first kiss!? Love it?! Hate it?! **

**-What do you think Ron's going to do in the next chapter!? **

**Oh by the way you guys, during the next chapter THE MARRIAGE LAW is going to be announced so... Review goal: 85! I know you guys can do it! **

**REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW LOVE YOU GUYS 3**


End file.
